Le vilain petit canard
by ririnette
Summary: Sirius revoit Snape au square Grimmaurd pour la première réunion de l'ordre après le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis leur dernière année à Poudlard lors d'une fête et là c'est le choc pour Sirius, car le vilain petit canard est devenu un magnifique cygne.
1. Mon vilain petit canard

Voilà la fiction qui a eu le plus de votes au **sondage**.  
Sans mentir ça m'a un peu arrangé, c'était la plus avancée de celle que je proposais vu qu'en attente des votes, j'ai eu un peu d'inspiration. Ca m'a aidé à terminer ce chapitre (du moins le rendre publiable) et rédiger le 2, mais surtout de réfléchir à la suite.  
Au final il y aura 5 chapitres et un épilogue au lieu des 2 ou 3 chapitres initialement prévu parce que j'ai décidé de leurs offrir un happy end définitif. Comme j'ai rajouté des choses, ça m'a pris plus de temps que j'aurais voulu avec le scénario plus des nouvelles idées à creuser et projets futur survenu de nulle part (comme d'hab je m'éparpille -_-').  
J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, il a été fini très rapidement, mais j'attendais la suite pour le poster. Du coup, j'ai pu le peaufiner comme je le voulais et arranger le **LIME ou LEMON selon les opinions** (oui dès le premier chapitre) par rapport à la suite ce qui m'a prit un peu de temps et de réflexion surtout que cette suite n'était alors pas totalement fixée dans ma tête.

Comme d'habitude trop d'information, mais rassurez vous c'est seulement parce que c'est un premier chapitre.

Le petit avertissement que je préfère mettre quand même ici : c'est une histoire d'amour **entre hommes** et les **relations sexuelles** seront donc **homosexuelles** et plus ou moins détaillées pour ceux que ca gène (je mets donc le rating M)!

J'espère que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira. Mais dans tous les cas donnez-moi vos avis )

 **Chapitre 1: Mon vilain petit canard**

La fête battait son plein dans la salle sur demande, remplie par la totalité des 7ème années pour une fois toutes maisons confondues.  
Ce soir était l'avant-dernier soir qu'ils passeraient tous à Poudlard avant d'être jetés dans le monde extérieur où une guerre se préparait.  
Mais en ce jour, tous réunis, ils ne pensaient qu'à profiter de ces derniers moments d'insouciance offerts par l'école de sorcellerie.  
Grâce aux Maraudeurs, tous les 7ème années avaient envahi la salle sur demande dans le dos des professeurs, permettant aux élèves de choisir la musique et à l'alcool de couler à flots.

Dans un des coins de la salle, investit par les Maraudeurs, Sirius déjà bien rond observait ses amis : James dansait collé à Lilly qu'il était enfin parvenu à séduire, Remus plus expressif et joyeux que d'habitude semblait libéré du poids de sa malédiction et Peter comatait déjà sur un sofa.

Quand son ami loup-garou se leva pour aller se ravitailler, il le suivit du regard un moment avant de remarquer que son couple d'amis partait "discrètement" et disparaissait dans la foule.  
Et c'est là qu'il le vit, Severus Snape, au milieu d'un groupe de Serpentard qui avaient pour un soir abandonnés leurs attitudes de parfaits petits sangs-purs hautains pour redevenir des jeunes comme les autres. Fortement alcoolisés, leurs visages d'habitude froids et inexpressifs étaient rouges et ils éclataient même de rire ouvertement !  
Severus n'était pas le plus grand des Serpentard, mais Sirius se rendait compte qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de ses 1m80 à lui. Mais pour l'instant, il restait très mince, tout en longueur comme si son corps avait grandi trop vite et que le reste n'avait pas suivi. Ce qui était sans doute le cas puisqu'il avait soudainement commencé à grandir en 7ème année.  
Lorsque son souffre douleur en titre se sépara de son groupe pour se diriger vers le buffet en chancelant, Sirius sauta sur l'occasion d'aller l'emmerder une dernière fois.

Ne pouvant résister à cette pulsion viscérale qui lui encourait d'aller le voir, Sirius le rejoignit au bar aussi rapidement qu'il put vu son état. C'était parfait, le bar était un peu plus isolé de la musique et permettait de parler sans crier pour se faire entendre, facilitant la drague d'ailleurs, non pas que ça l'intéresse ce soir. Severus y sirotait un verre d'alcool les yeux perdus dans le vague et le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver un air mystérieux teinté de mélancolie. Il l'accosta finalement en passant un bras sur ses épaules :  
-Hey salut Sevy-chou !  
-Black !? Etonné et ne sachant comment réagir face à cette approche inhabituelle, Severus tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de cet abrutit de Gryffondor qui le serrait fortement et lui donnait trop chaud.  
Sirius ne le laissant pas se dégager, il voulut porter son verre à ses lèvres pour le finir et se donner contenance, mais celui-ci lui fut arraché des mains par nul autre que Black.  
Ravis de lui avoir piqué son verre, ce dernier le fini cul sec avant de revenir sur lui, trouvant son air mi-vexé, mi-énervé mignon, ce qui lui fit momentanément perdre le fil du scénario idéal que son cerveau alcoolisé avait imaginé. Il s'approcha finalement de l'oreille du Serpentard pour que celui-ci puisse l'entendre malgré le bruit ambiant :  
-Tu sais... Tu sais..., il ricana bêtement, enfin non tu sais pas, mais j'vais t'le dire: j'pouvais pas te laisser partir comme ça, huumm, sans t'avoir dit au revoir, tu vois... L'index du Gryffondor se détacha de SONverre pour venir caresser sa joue. J'pouvais pas partir comme ça sans un mot. Dit c'est quand la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu hein ?  
-Quand tu m'as enfermé dans un placard après m'avoir volé ma baguette, déguisé en poulet et que tu m'as laissé là jusqu'à ce que Rusard me trouve crétin ! Severus essaya de se dégager, mais l'autre le retint contre lui restant plus fort physiquement.  
-Vouiiii, le placard ! C'était pour l'opération vilain petit canard !  
Severus ne fit même pas de remarque à propos du nom de cette "opération" trop perturbé par cette proximité inhabituelle avec son ennemi qui se tenait à présent face à lui tout en le gardant dans ses bras.

Et c'est à ce moment que tout dérapa. Ce qui devait être une brimade se changea en discussion encore plus étrange, car Sirius continua, ayant presque l'air sérieux malgré son état d'ébriété avancée:  
-J'aurais tellement, tellement voulu y rester avec toooaaa.  
-Hein !? Mais c'est quoi ton p'problème !? T'as essayé de me faire tuer par un loup-garou espèce de malade ! S'énerva le Serpentard qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude du Gryffondor et qui se rappelait encore de cet épisode qui lui avait flanqué la peur de sa vie et fait contracter une dette envers cet abruti de Potter.  
-Nooonn, Nooon s'te plait croit moi c'était paske Remus, il était tout gentil avec toi il prenait toouut le temps ta défense et tu l'aimais plus que moi, j'en suis suuur ! Alors, j'ai voulu te te montrer qui il était vraiment. C'était con, je sais, pour toi et pour Remus aussi, mais à la base je devais être le chevalier venant à ton secours... Mais je suis tombé sur tes super potes là et j'me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie sans savoir comment. J'ai eu siii peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, s'te plait.  
-C'que tu dis a aucun sens. Fit Severus hébété par cette révélation inattendue.  
-Si paske je t'?  
Un Serdaigle les bouscula alors violemment pour accéder au bar et Severus se retrouva pressé contre le Gryffondor qui nicha sa tête dans son cou. Le Serpentard ne tenta même pas de se soustraire à l'étreinte trop surpris par ce qu'il avait cru comprendre.  
Severus pouvait sentir tous les muscles du torse de Sirius qui se tendaient au contact de ses mains pressées contre sa poitrine.  
-Humm... tu sens bon, siii bon ... Rajouta Black en se collant encore plus à lui, tout deux ne pensant même pas aux potentiels témoins.

Severus dans sa brume alcoolisée eu à peine le temps d'assimiler la sensation du membre dur du Gryffondor contre sa cuisse que soudain, Sirius se redressa et le tira à sa suite. Ils errèrent confusément quand suivant probablement un autre couple, ils arrivèrent à des chambres. Sirius s'arrêta bête et c'est Severus qui le poussa dans une des pièces disponibles où ils s'enfermèrent.

Leurs oreilles sifflaient désagréablement, le cerveau partis en vacances avec leur raison, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, sans pouvoir dire lequel avait amorcé le premier geste.  
Ils atterrirent sur le lit après s'être débarrassés de leurs hauts tant bien que mal et Sirius tenta maladroitement d'enlever les chaussures de Severus. Ce dernier s'impatienta et s'occupa lui-même de sa ceinture ayant totalement occulté une possible blague et autres humiliations potentiellement organisée par les Maraudeurs.

Sirius se figea soudain au-dessus du Serpentard et fixa la monstruosité qui souillait l'avant bras gauche de Severus: une hideuse marque noire s'y détachait, immense et noire sur le bras pâle et mince, symbole de son appartenance au camp adverse.  
Cette vision lui rappela cruellement qu'après ce soir, ils seraient ennemis et ne pourraient sans doute jamais être ensemble ce qui lui amena les larmes aux yeux sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

Il attrapa donc le bras d'un Severus soudainement méfiant et baisa de ses lèvres chaque parcelle de la marque. Ce geste symbolique ému Severus qui frissonna devant l'attention, puis qui se mordit les lèvres lorsque Sirius en traça le contour de sa langue, passant sur la chaire tout juste cicatrisée.

Le Gryffondor remonta progressivement jusqu'au visage du Serpentard, embrassant, léchant et respirant la peau sur son chemin. Il retraça brièvement l'arrête de sa mâchoire avant de l'embrasser avidement, tout deux essayant tant bien que mal de se débarrasser du reste de leurs vêtements.

Une fois complètements nus Sirius fit une pause pour contempler la globalité du corps du Serpentard qui en faisait de même. Le Gryffondor humidifia ses lèvres et s'installa sur Severus, à cheval sur son bas ventre et le haut de ses cuisses mettant leurs membres en contact. Leurs respirations se stoppèrent brièvement tandis que leurs bassins se mouvaient instinctivement pour l'approfondir.

Sa main s'empara de leurs sexes les frottant ensemble, chacun ayant accès au visage, au cou et au torse de l'autre. S'allongeant de plus en plus sur Severus, le Gryffondor essayait d'atteindre la plus grande zone possible de peau. Cette peau qu'il avait si souvent critiquée pour sa pâleur et le teint grisâtre qu'elle donnait à son visage, mais qui était en fait si douce….

Severus fidèle à lui-même avait décidé qu'il ne laisserait pas le Gryffondor, aussi bien foutu soit-il, être aux commandes et faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Aussi descendit-il sa main le long du dos musclé d'un Sirius tout sauf méfiant, puis il glissa un doigt, préalablement magiquement lubrifié, grâce un sortilège informulé, entre les fesses et à l'intérieur du Gryffondor entreprenant.  
-Quesque t'faaahhh !? Gémit Sirius de surprise et de gêne.

Jusque là occupé à parsemer son visage de baisés, tandis que sa main masturbait toujours leurs verges l'une contre l'autre, Sirius arrêta son activité et se laissa complètement tomber sur Severus. Ce dernier le fit basculer sur le coté le doigtant toujours. Il écartant la jambe de Sirius contemplant son œuvre : il en était déjà à deux doigts poussant dans l'anus ouvert du Gryffondor et pressant son intérieur de ses doigts agiles.  
-Tu croyais que j'allais me laisser faire Black ? Il rajouta un troisième et vint se placer entre les jambes largement ouvertes du Gryffondor tout deux allongés en travers du lit.  
-J'aurais aimé, mais maintenant m'en fou continu ! Demanda le Gryffondor en l'attirant contre lui, face à face, un coté étendu sur le matelas et les jambes entremêlées.

Ils bougèrent avidement l'un contre l'autre la main de Sirius enserrant de nouveau leurs deux membres. L'esprit du Gryffondor s'éloignait lentement tandis que les doigts de Severus s'enfonçaient toujours plus dans le cul étroit de Sirius. Se laissant lui aussi gagner par le plaisir le Serpentard le doigta avec plus de vigueur cherchant avidement la prostate du Gryffondor. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé lorsqu'il toucha une petite boule en Sirius et au gémissement décomplexé qui perça soudain ses halètements.  
Pendant que le Serpentard maltraitait sa prostate, l'une des mains de Sirius dansait sur leurs deux membres vite rejointe par celle de Severus qui lui fit accélérer la cadence. L'autre voguait aux grès de ses envies, pressant une fesse du Serpentard pour le faire accentuer son frottement ou attrapant sa nuque après avoir traversé tout son dos pour l'attirer dans un baiser langoureux.

Sirius se frottait et ondulait de plus en plus, gémissait des propos incohérents quand après que Severus ai titillé un point sensible se situant dans le creux de son cou avec ses lèvres, il se tendit et jouit sa main se resserrant sur leurs membres et son anus sur les doigts Severus qui stimulé par se geste et son prénom gémit avec sensualité par l'autre, le suivit.  
Sirius s'effondra haletant étendu sur le dos, tandis que Severus tout aussi épuisé retira ses doigts humides. Il eu conscience de les avoir essuyé sur le drap entre les cuisses ouvertes du Gryffondor qui s'était déjà endormis vidé. Somnolant, il attrapa la couette qu'il jeta vaguement sur lui seul et s'endormit quasi-instantanément, Sirius venant rapidement dans son sommeil se blottir sous la couette avec lui.

00000

Plus tard, la marque le brulant légèrement tira Severus du sommeil en premier. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté cela, mais sentait sans savoir comment que c'était un appel du Lord et aussitôt qu'il l'eut constaté la douleur s'estompa avant de s'arrêter.  
Le Serpentard ouvrit péniblement les yeux sur une pièce inconnue et familière à la fois qui bien heureusement était plongée dans une semi-pénombre. Une armée de troll marchait dans sa tête et sa bouche était désagréablement pâteuse, il se sentait légèrement nauséeux et avait un poids anormal sur lui. Il se redressa prudemment et constata avec stupeur que Sirius Black enserrait sa taille de son bras la tête posée sur son torse. Il faillit bondir hors du lit de choc mais se retint au dernier moment ne voulant surtout pas réveiller le Gryffondor blotti adorablement ? contre lui.

Il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs de la soirée mais son mal de tête l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement le tiroir de la table de nuit s'ouvrit de lui-même sur deux fioles de potions.  
Le Serpentard étendit son bras libre et se saisi de la plus proche, regardant sa couleur et sa texture, puis la reniflant prudemment. Il s'agissait bien d'une potion anti-gueule de bois correctement préparée alors il l'avala et soupira de soulagement quand elle fit effet.

Severus tenta alors de s'échapper de l'étreinte du Gryffondor, se figeant au moindre soupir ou mouvement de sa part, désirant plus que tout sortir de cette chambre et ne pas être confronté à lui. La chance devait être de son côté car lorsqu'il fut débarrassé du bras, puis de la tête de Sirius ce dernier se tourna pour s'installer sur le ventre et baver allègrement sur son oreiller en marmonnant.

Il put alors constater que comme il l'avait craint le Gryffondor était aussi nu que lui l'était et conservait des traces à l'arrière de ses cuisses et fesses…

Il ramassait ses affaires et les remettait le plus silencieusement possible mais s'aperçut que son pantalon et d'autres affaires tel que sa baguette étaient encore sur le lit. Il essaya de demander la salle de les faire disparaitre et de lui en donner d'autres ou tout simplement de lui rapporter, mais celle-ci n'en fit rien. Maudissant cette fois sa chance, ne pouvant sortir comme ca et ne voulant laisser aucun indice derrière lui, il se rapprocha donc du lit. Par bonheur, celles-ci n'étaient pas sous Sirius ou il aurait put pleurer. Il les récupéra prudemment, mais bougeant la couette le Gryffondor faillit se réveiller. Heureusement, il se retourna seulement sur le coté opposé, attrapant par la même l'oreiller précédemment occupé par Severus. Peut-être son odeur filtra jusqu'à son inconscient, mais Sirius parla dans son sommeil, lâchant un « Je t'aime » marmonné.

Severus ne sachant comment réagir se rhabilla en vitesse, mais ne put s'empêcher de glisser à son oreille dans un élan téméraire Gryffondorien :

\- Moi aussi, un jour, peut-être.

 _A suivre …_

Le réveil de Severus était un bonus, mais je ne vous impose pas le réveil complet de Sirius )

Ca vous a plus ? Je continue ?


	2. Les retrouvailles

Bon j'ai jamais compris pourquoi alors qu'il le pouvait Sirius ne s'était pas échappé immédiatement de prison (ni que Dumbledore n'a rien fait à de nombreuse reprises), mais bon là en l'occurrence ça m'arrange alors on va suivre le scénario initial (monsieur faisait des mots croisés lol).  
Je précise qu'on se situe au niveau de l'été entre la 4ème et la 5ème année d'Harry, donc juste après le retour de Voldemort.

 **Chapitre 2: Les retrouvailles**

Au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Sirius inspectait son manoir en prévision de l'arrivée des membres de l'ordre. Il appréhendait quelque peu puisque c'était la première réunion depuis le retour de Voldemort, revenu grâce à B. Croupton Junior, à laquelle il participait. La première dans le nouveau QG et la première fois qu'il reverrait la plupart de ses anciens camarades depuis sont emprisonnement.

De plus, son procès et celui de Pettigrow avaient lieu en ce moment même, soit 1 an après la capture du traitre. Bien sûr, il ne s'y était pas rendu, connaissant le Ministère et avait confié à Dumby la tâche de le défendre.  
Il allait devoir beaucoup à ce vieil homme et ne pourrait gère lui rendre la pareille uniquement avec de quelconques friandises. Mais, il espérait tout de même que la capture de Pettigrow et son interrogatoire sous véritaserum allaient pencher en sa faveur. L'idée de rester un fugitif en cavale et un criminel aux yeux de la société sorcière toute sa vie ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Il se remémora la capture de ce sale rat : Remus s'était servi de la carte du Maraudeur prise à Harry pour retrouver Sirius. Puis, grâce à son statut de professeur, il avait emmené Harry, Hermione et surtout Ron et son rat dans une salle proche d'un passage secret menant à Pré-au-Lard. Une fois que Sirius les eu rejoints, ils avaient attrapé Pettigrow et conformément à ce que voulait Harry allèrent directement le livrer aux aurors mobilisés pour la protection des résidents de Poudlard et la capture du criminel Sirius Black.  
Pendant que Ron et Remus étaient partis avec le rat, voulant faire une bonne action Sirius, Harry et Hermione libérèrent Buck au nez du ministre et du bourreau permettant à Sirius de quitter le château sans se risquer à être attrapé au village de Pré-au-Lard bouclé lui aussi.

Pour le moment, Sirius enfermé dans ce manoir glauque qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs préférait presque ses deux années de cavale épuisantes à demeurer ici. Sirius attendait donc anxieusement en tentant de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit. De toute manière rien dans sa vie ne pourrait être à présent pire que douze ans à Azkaban.

Il croisa son reflet dans un des miroirs et vit un fantôme de lui-même, émacié, squelettique même ayant perdu sa musculature, le regard hanté... Il détourna le regard, écœuré de sa propre apparence dont autrefois il avait été si fier.  
Il allait falloir du temps pour que ce qu'il avait traversé n'y paraisse plus.

Perdu dans ses réflexions sur sa potentielle liberté retrouvée et son avenir, il ne fit pas attention au porte-parapluie lorsqu'il retourna dans l'entrée et se cogna dedans réveillant le portrait de sa délicieuse et charmante mère.  
Celle-ci se mit à hurler des obscénités, plus particulièrement à propos des enfants indignes traitres à leur sang qui ne méritaient pas de frôler le sol de sa demeure.

Alors que l'ancien détenu venait enfin, de parvenir à faire taire le portrait, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur les premiers arrivants des membres de l'ordre, arrivés bien en avance. Ce qui la fit repartir de plus belle lorsque Dumbledore et les Weasley, accompagnés de Remus vinrent le saluer. Il les conduisit rapidement à la cuisine qui était curieusement la seule pièce assez grande du manoir pour accueillir tout ce monde, surtout sachant quelle était autrefois réservée aux elfes uniquement. Dumbledore lui annonça sans tarder qu'il était redevenu un homme libre et qu'il mentionnerait le reste quand tout le monde serait là. Sirius soulagé et heureux, profita alors du fait de devoir attendre les autres pour se retrouver avec son dernier meilleur ami encore en vie et qui ne soit pas un traitre. Ça lui fit beaucoup de bien de pouvoir discuter plus longuement avec Remus et d'avoir le temps de mettre au point les choses tous les deux. Il en profita également pour s'enquérir des dernières nouvelles concernant le monde sorcier et Voldemort.  
Arriva ensuite les Aurors Tonks, Shacklebolt et Maugrey qu'il guida de même. Il commença à proposer les rafraîchissements et autres collations qu'il laissa ensuite aux bons soins de Molly.

En retournant dans l'entrée dont il avait entendu la porte grincer, il s'arrêta pétrifié. Il ne s'était absolument pas préparé à ce que son passé ne lui revienne à la figure de cette façon. Car apparu devant lui Snape, mais pas le Snape de ses souvenirs, malingre, avec ses cheveux gras, son nez tordu et sa peau aussi pale que celle d'un vampire. Bon d'accord, il était de mauvaise foi …. Si adolescent il avait été loin d'être aussi sexy que maintenant, il était vraiment mignon tout de même.  
Et oui, devant lui se trouvait un homme et pire que tout celui qu'il appelait Servillus devant les autres, était devenu à ses yeux un bel homme. Avec ses 1m90 et sa carrure finement musclée, il était maintenant plus grand et plus épais que Sirius qui sentit sa bouche s'assécher face aux changements de son vilain petit canard. Ses cheveux gras, mi-long, avaient été coupés plus court et ne paraissaient pas sales, son nez cassé avait été réparé et même s'il était toujours proéminent, il apportait du caractère au visage masculin et mature. Une aura de charisme entourait l'homme et Sirius vécut ces retrouvailles en restant figé dans le couloir, avec la sensation d'un coup de poing s'écrasant sur son estomac. Des flashs du dernier soir où ils s'étaient vus à Poudlard et qu'il pensait avoir été drainé de son esprit pendant son emprisonnement, lui revenant soudain en mémoire, plus clair que jamais:

D'abord, la fête dans la salle sur demande, puis Severus. Enfin, sans qu'il se rappelle exactement comment ils y étaient parvenus, la chambre où il avait découvert brièvement les courbes de l'autre autrement que par leurs bagarres habituelles. Parmi les souvenirs brumeux, celui marquant du tatouage sombre qui lui avait mis les larmes aux yeux. Les choses qu'ils avaient faites, lui paraissaient pourtant vagues certains souvenirs restant obstinément flou. Au point que parfois, il pensait avoir rêvé ou inventé cette soirée.

En revoyant Severus, il fut soudain confronté à des choses qu'il avait mises de côté pendant la guerre et en prison. En cet instant, ses sentiments qu'il pensait ne plus avoir à ressentir lui revenaient en pleine figure sans qu'il y soit préparé.

Sirius revint à lui en entendant la voie glaciale de Severus, il bafouilla un « c'est par ici » sans même avoir capté la phrase de l'autre. Il resta dans un état second et ne réagit que quand Dumbledore s'adressa à lui pour lui rapporter avec plus de précision le déroulement du procès, ce qui le ramena à terre aussi surement que les retrouvailles avec Severus :

\- Tu es par conséquent acquitté des crimes pour lesquels ils t'ont condamné Sirius, mais le Ministère veut tout de même te garder à l'œil comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Ils vont probablement essayer de trouver n'importe quoi de compromettant vu qu'ils ne voudront jamais reconnaitre leurs erreurs trop ouvertement...  
J'ai donc négocié et j'ai réussi à obtenir d'eux que ta réinsertion se passe à Poudlard. Ils n'étaient pas trop pour vous vous en doutez. Dumbledore fit une pause semblant fier de lui. Mais finalement avec un examen psychologique et médical puis un suivi régulier, tu pourras tout à fait venir travailler à Poudlard. Cela facilitera ta réinsertion dans la société par le biais des générations futures et de leurs parents.  
Comme le Ministère refuse de te laisser la charge de professeur, j'ai créé un poste d'assistant professeur spécialement pour toi. Je pense que DCFM et métamorphoses te conviendront tout à fait.

\- Bien sûr Albus, c'est déjà formidable … commença Sirius voulant exprimer sa reconnaissance sincère au vieil homme qui ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Bien ! Entre autres, tu seras chargé des remplacements dans ces deux matières, de l'aide pendant et hors des cours. Chose qui devait te plaire tu n'as, en théorie, pas de copies à corriger, sauf si tu y tiens vraiment pour aider tes collègues, mais il faudra surveiller des retenues et examens et exécuter les rondes.

Après cette mise au point la réunion continua vers d'autres sujets plus axés sur le retour de Voldemort et ce qu'il impliquait.

Sirius devait avouer qu'il n'était pas très attentif, même lorsqu'il essayait de se concentrer sur la réunion, ses pensées finissaient toujours par revenir sur Severus. Il avait eu un regain d'intérêt lorsqu'il avait appris pour le rôle de Severus depuis des années et bien sûr lorsque la conversation avait abordée le sujet d'Harry. Mais la réunion se poursuivait, paraissant interminable et son rôle étant à chaque fois inexistant, il se sentait inutile. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour Harry, rien pour Voldemort et le Ministère le tenait encore en laisse avec leurs tests ….

Son attention se porta une fois de plus sur Severus aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait, mais l'autre brun l'ignorait clairement, ne jetant même pas un regard sur lui. C'est dans des moments comme ceux-là que Sirius regrettait de ne pas être un bon légilimens. Enfin, probablement que Severus lui enverrait un sort cuisant à peine aurait-il essayé. Il était un espion après tout et devait faire face à Voldemort et Dumbledore les meilleurs dans ce domaine.

Même perdu dans ses pensées, son regard restait malgré tout dirigé sur Severus sans pour autant le voir vraiment. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait loupé d'autres dans la vie de Severus. Le revirement qui avait fait de lui un agent double, s'il avait eu quelqu'un dans sa vie, entre autres.  
L'espion quant à lui sentait depuis le début de la rencontre le regard de l'autre pesant lourdement sur lui. Il ne savait comment réagir et était heureux que son trouble ne s'affiche pas sur son visage comme sur celui de ce gryffondor stupide qui ne se cachait même pas en l'observant. Il décida donc de l'ignorer et de paraitre impassible comme à son habitude.

Après la réunion les membres partirent petit à petit après un dernier au revoir/félicitation à Sirius. Pendant que les derniers membres quittaient la salle Sirius faisait un brin de rangement pendant que Severus parlait à voix basse avec Dumbledore. Profitant qu'il ne soit pas parti dans un battement de cape pour essayer de lui parler. Il alla vers lui dès qu'il fit mine de s'en aller à la suite de Dumbledore bien que l'autre ai tout sauf un visage avenant. Sirius amorça la conversation plutôt maladroitement le faisant se tourner vers lui en attrapant sans le faire exprès le bras qu'il savait marquer:

\- Se… Snape, attend ! Je voulais te dire que je suis plutôt heureux, enfin soulagé que tu te sois détourné de Voldy et que tu sois devenu un espion. Ta position est dangereuse, mais tu dois pouvoir agir.

Severus regarda sa main avec insistance avant de l'avadakedavriser du regard, clairement mécontent de l'initiative de Sirius. Il l'envoya donc balader se montrant froid et distant, clairement sur la défensive comme lors de leurs altercations de jeunesse.

\- Je l'ai fait pour Lilly, Black. Maintenant, je te prierais de me lâcher. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que trainer avec toi dans ce taudis plus de temps que nécessaire.

Sirius, touché dans sa fierté ne put s'empêcher de réagir comme il l'aurait fait autrefois et Severus de hausser le ton en réponse :

\- Ooohhh, pardon de gâcher ton si précieux temps !

\- Laisse-moi passer Black ! Je ne veux pas parler et surtout pas avec toi !

-Pourtant nous aurions des choses à nous dire depuis le temps.

-Je ne crois pas non ! Le passé est le passé et il y restera ! Alors pour la dernière fois : laisse-moi passer !

\- Humm attend que je réfléchisse … pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

Durant toute cette conversation Severus essayait de passer pour sortir de la cuisine, mais Sirius lui barrais à chaque fois la route. La situation aurait pu être drôle s'ils n'étaient pas tous les deux de sur les nerfs. Ils continuèrent à s'envoyer des pics de plus en plus virulents quand Sirius laissa échapper le sobriquet « Servillus ».  
Severus réagit alors instinctivement en l'attrapant par les épaules au lieu de tout simplement sortir sa baguette. Il le repoussa violemment, l'autre brun n'ayant pas ou plutôt plus la force de lui tenir tête physiquement, fut rapidement maîtrisé.

Soudain conscient de leur proximité, du regard furieux et des mains de l'autre toujours sur lui Sirius fut pris d'un frisson troublé. La situation calma sa "colère", mais le mena à se sentir effroyablement gêné. Il se retrouvait à la merci de Severus sans pouvoir se défendre correctement. Il n'était d'ailleurs même pas sûr de le vouloir vraiment.

Severus remarqua son état, le repoussa avec force et lui lança d'une voix venimeuse :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais !? Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité Black ! Et puis regarde-toi, tu n'es plus ce que tu étais ! Si adolescent nous avons été "intime" une fois ça ne veux rien dire. Ça me dégoute rien que d'y penser ! TU me dégoute !

Sous le choc, Sirius se figea à cette phrase, blessé par les paroles de l'autre homme et fit un pas en arrière. Son visage s'était fermé ne voulant également pas dévoiler comme l'autre avait mis le doigt en plein sur ses insécurités. A présent dos à la porte Severus fit volte face et en profita pour s'éclipser rapidement avant que l'autre n'ait pu se ressaisir et le retenir.

0000

La porte se ferma en claquant et Severus souffla de soulagement d'avoir échappé à Sirius. Même s'il s'était préparé à revoir le gryffondor, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Celui-ci ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'il avait été, un ado populaire et il l'avouait beau. Qu'il avait détesté pour son attitude hautaine et ses brimades à son égard.

Aujourd'hui, il avait en face de lui un homme amaigrit et hanté. Probablement brisé, même s'il ne voulait rien laisser paraitre.

Le revoir remettait en question beaucoup de choses, comme l'avait fait la fameuse soirée qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier depuis. Il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il n'avait fait que rester dans le déni depuis.

Il avait enfermé dans un recoin de son esprit tout ce qui concernait Sirius et à présent qu'il revenait dans sa vie tous ces souvenirs et ressurgissaient.

Mais de toute manière même s'il était persuadé que le gryffondor avait changé, il préféra étouffer dans l'œuf la pointe d'espoir qui naissait insidieusement en lui. Sa position ne lui octroyait pas la liberté d'être avec quelqu'un.  
Il devait rester concentré sur son rôle et sa mission ! Surtout maintenant que Voldemort était de retour. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Le moindre faux pas lui serait fatal et entraînerais la mort de nombreuses autres personnes derrière lui.

Devant informer Dumbledore de quelque chose et ne pouvant pas le faire à un autre moment qu'après la réunion, il avait été contraint de rester. Comme il pouvait s'en douter d'un gryffondor, Sirius avait sauté sur l'occasion de l'aborder seul à seul. Il s'était lâchement servi du fait que l'autre lui avait avoué, sous l'influence de l'alcool, avoir des sentiments pour lui lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes pour l'atteindre.

Pour le moment, il ferait en sorte d'être en contact le moins possible avec son futur collègue. Vu leurs antécédents, il doutait qu'il puisse se comporter avec lui comme il le faisait avec ses élèves et le jeune Potter et comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt profitant qu'il était vulnérable. Curieusement, l'idée que Sirius puisse le détester lui paraissait insupportable. Pourtant, ce serais tellement plus simple de l'éloigner de lui de cette façon plutôt qu'une autre.

Arrivé au point de transplanage caché dans une ruelle un peu plus loin Severus pensa à ce qui aurait pu se passer si la situation était différente... Avant de se reprendre, dans tous les cas, ils étaient trop différents. Ils l'avaient toujours été et les soit disant sentiments de Sirius, s'ils avaient vraiment existé, avaient dû disparaitre depuis toutes ces années. Après tout, qui pourrais l'aimer.

 _A suivre…_

Voilà, plus long à poster que prévus, désolé… Mais je voulais vraiment qu'il y ait une altercation /discussion, plutôt que juste le point de vue de Sirius avant la réunion. Oui ce chapitre finissait juste après le discourt de Dumbledore ! Ça ne me plaisait pas du tout, alors j'ai retardé le post. Et cette fois c'est le manque de temps pour écrire qui a joué. J'ai un peu ramé sur la fameuse phrase méchante en plus...  
Mais une fois que je l'ai enfin terminé et corrigé (en fin octobre - début novembre), il y a eu le fait que je voulais avancer sur le chapitre suivant. Je trouvais que le 1er chapitre pouvait se suffire à lui même le temps que les choses soient plus avancées. Le problème étant que le chapitre trois étais celui le moins rédigé de tous et le plus long. Pour vous donner un aperçu il faisait au brouillon en cours d'écriture avec beaucoup de passages pas entièrement rédigés déjà 10 000 mots. Alors que les autres en font un peu moins de 3000 forcément… Je l'ai au final coupé en deux pour accélérer la publication et rééquilibrer les chapitres.

Dans tous les cas je vais essayé de publier la semaine prochaine.

Ah oui ! Et de base, le dernier chapitre + l'épilogue seront publiés en même temps donc oui vous devrez attendre pour avoir la fin mais je ne vous ferais aucunement patienter pour l'épilogue (ils sont tout les deux fini d'ailleurs).


	3. Retour à Poudlard

**Chapitre 3: Retour à Poudlard**

Grâce à Dumbledore, Sirius avait enfin pu quitter son horrible manoir familial et résidait à Poudlard depuis environ mi-juillet. Il y exerçait depuis septembre en tant qu'assistant des professeurs de défense et de métamorphose. Assez souvent, il aidait également d'autres professeurs comme Flitwick ou Hagrid. Ses tâches étaient variées et il se plaisait beaucoup au château où il pouvait enfin avoir une vie sociale et des activités autres que ce morfondre seul chez lui. Tout ce passait bien pour lui professionnellement parlant, les élèves s'habituaient petit à petit à la présence d'un ancien prisonnier tristement célèbre. Même s'il leur avait fallu un temps d'adaptation et que certains tremblaient encore en le croisant dans un couloir ou une salle de classe. Autre avantage, il pouvait apprendre à connaitre son filleul, avec qui il passait autant de temps que possible en le laissant tout de même étudier et être avec ses amis. Mais, ils avaient rattrapé beaucoup de choses tous les deux, parlant de leurs vies respectives et des parents qu'Harry n'avait pas connus. Son seul regret était le refus catégorique de Dumbledore et des institutions de lui confier Harry en le soustrayant à la garde des Dursley, à cause de la protection de sang. La bonne excuse ! Ça n'avait pas empêché sa "famille" de l'affamer et de le traiter comme un elfe de maison ! Ne pouvant pas vraiment enlever Harry, il se promit néanmoins d'aller ficher la trouille à ses Moldus pour qu'il le laisse tranquille l'été prochain.

A part ça, Sirius était heureux, il s'était étoffé par rapport à sa sortie de prison. Cela en grande partie grâce aux repas de Poudlard, même s'il avait eu besoin de certaines potions pour réhabituer son corps à manger. L'infirmière, c'était fait une joie et un devoir de le remettre sur pied, se comportant parfois comme une mère poule.  
Après avoir rétablit sa santé, il avait rapidement commencé à faire du sport dans la salle sur demande : de la natation en eau douce dans des décors de lieux paradisiaques, car après tant d'années dans une prison en pleine mer du Nord, l'eau glacée et salée ne l'attirait pas vraiment. Dans sa cellule, le sel des embruns violents s'incrustait partout, agressif et corrosif.

Pourtant, deux ombres subsistaient dans ses premiers mois au château. Tout d'abord, la présence de Dolorès Ombrage au château qui, même si elle n'était pas enseignante (Nda : petit remaniement), menait la vie dure a tout le monde, élèves comme professeurs. Surtout lui. Nul doute que la mégère n'avait pas voté en sa faveur lors de son procès. Mais comme il était ici sur ordre de son cher Ministère de la Magie, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre lui. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de tout le monde puisque Trelawney et Hagrid étaient sur la sellette. Mais, il s'inquiétait surtout que la condition de Remus soit découverte ce qui lui assurerait à coup sur un renvoie définitif.  
Enfin, il n'aurait aucun mal à s'occuper de ce crapaud rose à fanfreluche ! Cette bonne femme n'était rien en comparaison de son autre problème : l'insaisissable, le froid, le ténébreux et surtout magnifique professeur de potions. Depuis la rentrée, il n'avait pas réussi à parler sérieusement Severus. Peut-être était-ce sa faute, pour l'avoir évité après leurs retrouvailles plutôt amères. Mais, il faut dire qu'ils s'étaient évités mutuellement, même après qu'il se soit installé à Poudlard.  
Dans un premier temps, ils ne s'étaient croisés que rarement surtout que Sirius préférait prendre ses repas, ou du moins le peu qu'il parvenait alors à avaler, seul et au calme. Oui, un autre changement depuis son incarcération, il appréciait le calme et la solitude qui autrefois lui aurait été insupportable. Mais, il supportait mal une solitude prolongée.

Pourtant, après qu'il ait retrouvé assez de confiance en lui pour se sentir capable de faire face à Severus, Sirius se retrouvait dans l'impossibilité d'entrer en contact avec lui.  
Le professeur de potions ne devait pas être espion pour rien, car il semblait parvenir à se volatiliser. Il paraissait également deviner lorsque Sirius allait essayer de l'aborder et réussissait à l'éviter efficacement. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient enfin, leurs interactions se résumaient le plus souvent à des joutes verbales qui laissaient peu de place aux démonstrations affectives. Il était d'ailleurs plutôt fier d'arriver à tenir tête plus qu'honorablement face à la langue acérées de Severus.  
L'ancien gryffondor ne pouvait ainsi même pas profiter de leurs brèves interactions professorales pour aborder des sujets disons intimes.  
Malgré de nombreuses tentatives, plus ou moins discrètes d'entrer en contact, il s'était à présent lancé dans une entreprise de séduction et une cour assidue. Le problème majeur venait de la discrétion que devaient avoir ses actions, il ne pouvait décemment pas s'agenouiller devant Severus devant toute la Grande Salle et lui chanter une sérénade. Alors, après avoir été rembarré froidement maintes fois, il s'était enfin décidé. Il allait utiliser les grands moyens : il était un Maraudeur après tout et sa carte lui rendrait une fois de plus service. Ce qui évitera d'autant plus à Harry, qui lui avait prêté gentiment, de faire des bêtises avec celle-ci.  
Mais tout d'abord, il allait se servir d'Ombrage (pour une fois quelle servait à quelque chose la vieille) afin de se procurer les potions de Remus auprès du maître des potions à la place du loup-garou. Le pauvre angoissait d'être découvert par elle qui était clairement raciste et allait faire un ulcère d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire. Si jamais la prochaine rencontre mensuelle, soit dans quelques jours, ne lui permettait d'obtenir le rapprochement désiré ... la carte lui permettrait de le pister ou qu'il aille dans le château et cette fois ses super aptitudes d'espion ne lui seraient d'aucun secours pour lui échapper ! Il aurait vraiment dû faire ça plus tôt, mais cela aurait paru trop louche pour les yeux aguerris de Severus. En attendant cette fameuse rencontre, dont l'autre partie n'était pas au courant bien sûr, Sirius allait organiser une petite rencontre "fortuite" dans les couloirs de Poudlard...

0000

Loin des préoccupations et de l'établissement des plans machiavéliques du maraudeur, Severus avait d'autres préoccupations plus graves à se soucier. Avec le retour de Voldemort, il se devait d'être prudent, car le moindre faux pas lui serait au mieux fatal et au pire… Connaissant son maitre, il ne voulait pas penser au pire.  
Distrait et perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention en tournant et percuta avec force Sirius qui se trouvait là lui aussi et venait en sens inverse. Ils se rattrapèrent l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber se retrouvant assez proche si bien que Severus s'empressa de s'écarter si tôt son équilibre retrouvé.

\- Tiens Severus!? Je ne pensais pas tomber sur quelqu'un à cette heure.

-Black … je… faisais ma ronde. Et toi que fais-tu ? Le ton était clairement suspicieux.

\- Oh… je rentrais juste à mes appartements après un peu d'exercices. Tu sais …

-Mmm, marmonna Severus faignant un manque d'intérêt pour ce que lui disait Sirius qui continuait d'ailleurs de parler.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil, qu'il espérait discret, sur le corps face à lui. Malheureusement, étant en décembre, le corps en question était plutôt chaudement couvert. Il n'était jamais bon de trainer peu vêtu dans les couloirs pleins de courants d'air du vieux château. Severus réalisa qu'il était en train de regretter de ne pas pouvoir voir le corps de Sirius plus dévoilé à son regard et que son esprit l'imaginait allégrement les muscles tendus par l'effort et la peau perlé de sueur. Il stoppa net ce qu'il espérait n'être qu'un égarement momentané sans doute dû à la fatigue. Après tout, c'était la fin de la semaine, il avait dû assurer ses cours, prendre part à une réunion mangemoresque qui lui avait laissé une blessure encore douloureuse au flan. Celle-ci, punition de son maitre était imprégnée de sa magie de telle sorte qu'elle ne pouvait guérir facilement avec un sort ou une potion. Comme il n'était pas du genre à rester dans un lit pour s'apitoyer sur son sort, il avait du mal à cicatriser et malgré les soins, sa blessure saignait encore régulièrement. Plus le contrecoup des Doloris récréatifs du mage noir, son corps avait du mal à suivre.  
Voldemort était extrêmement contrarié ces derniers temps et également très impatient. Quelque chose se préparait, le maitre en avait brièvement parlé, mais il n'avait pas pu en savoir plus. Le Lord avait la baguette facile et avait gratifié d'un Doloris et autres sorts cuisants ceux qui avaient eu l'audace de poser des questions. Ou plutôt n'importe qui a porté de baguette. Il était fatigué, voir même épuisé et n'aspirait qu'à rentrer chez lui se reposer. Une confrontation agressive avec Sirius Black était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Une confrontation tout court d'ailleurs, car celles-ci brûlaient son énergie aussi surement et rapidement qu'un Feudeymon. Surtout qu'il redoutait toujours de commettre une bourde en sa présence. Ce qui était bien parti au vu de sa distraction.

Alors qu'il allait simplement continuer son chemin et partir en lâchant un «au revoir », l'autre homme l'attrapa par le bras pour le retenir. Il semblait contrarié, les sourcils foncés, sa main crispée sur son bras…

-Pourquoi tu m'ignores !? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à la fin ?

Voilà ce que Severus s'attendait à entendre de la part de Sirius, ce dernier se laissait toujours emporter facilement. Pourtant, malgré les signes extérieurs, il réagit pour une fois comme un adulte mature et posé et avec politesse chose hautement inhabituelle :

\- Attend, s'il te plait. J'aurais voulu … Est-ce que tu accepterais de boire un verre avec moi à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

Est-ce qu'il rêvait ou Sirius lui proposait une sorte de rancard sans en être un vraiment ? Puisqu'ils devaient surveiller les marmots et qu'ils ne seraient donc pas seul à seul.

Il s'empressa de faire taire la pensée surgissant dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'un verre ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Et refusa net la proposition.  
Sirius ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, le tenant toujours fermement. Même si ce n'était pas sa poigne qui l'empêcherait de partir, s'il le désirait vraiment. Curieusement, il ne paraissait pas déçu. Enfin, le connaissant, Sirius devait plutôt s'y attendre. Le fait que l'autre brun se comporte inhabituellement en étant calme, sans élever la voix ou s'énerver le perturbait. Tout cela dans le cadre d'une conversation banale était d'autant plus inhabituel les concernant. Ce Sirius là était d'autant plus séduisant qu'il avait l'habitude du Sirius taquin et exubérant… gryffondor quoi.  
Décidant que la situation avait assez duré, il se dégagea brusquement. Un peu trop, car l'à-coup qu'il donna pour se libérer provoqua une torsion de son buste. La douleur jusqu'à présent sourde, se réveilla et le lança soudainement. Severus ne put retenir le gémissement de douleur qui lui échappa tandis que sa main rejoignait son flanc blessé.

Sirius réagit immédiatement inquiet s'approchant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà :

-Severus tout va bien ?

-Grmmff…

Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas bien quelle question !

\- Tu es blessé … Montre-moi ! Je peux peut-être …

\- Non ! Ce n'est RIEN ! Je vais juste rentrer chez moi.

\- Dans ce cas laisse-moi te raccompagner jusqu'à tes appartements, il faut te soigner rapidement ! Nous sommes loin des cachots et je connais quelques raccourcis.

-N…Non ! Tout va bien ! Je me débrouillerais tout seul comme je l'ai toujours fait !

\- Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix très cher. Alors, si tu ne veux pas que je te déshabille au beau milieu de ce couloir pour m'en occuper moi-même, je te conseille d'obéir bien sagement…

Sirius était mortellement sérieux et sa voix contenait une menace claire. Severus l'en savait tout à fait capable alors il céda. Mieux valait ne pas jouer à celui qui avait la plus longue baguette avec Sirius Black surtout dans ces conditions.

Ils parcoururent, dans un silence ponctué de ses grognements, de nombreux couloirs et quelques passages secrets connus de Sirius. A sa plus grande horreur ce dernier dû l'aider à descendre les marches des trop nombreux escaliers. Il était forcé de reconnaitre que son assistance lui avait été fort utile pour rejoindre rapidement son logement.

Enfin arrivés devant ses appartements, il s'éloigna de Sirius qui le soutenait et se retourna vers lui déterminé et catégorique:

-Le voyage s'arrête ici pour toi Black.

Ce dernier lâcha un soupir face à l'attitude du maitre des potions têtu qu'il avait en face de lui.

\- Severus, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas que je... pénètre dans ton intimité... Mais sois sûr que je pourrais tout à fait te retrouver et vérifier si tu t'es bien soigné. Quitte à te trainer à l'infirmerie si ce n'est pas le cas... Oh non mieux te séquestrer dans mes appartements ! Personne ne se douterait que tu t'y trouves et tu serais tout à moi petit serpent ...

Mais comment faisait ce stupide gryffondor pour être à la fois tendancieux et menaçant !?

Et incohérent surtout, il se comportait de plus en plus comme s'ils étaient proches, intimes même. Alors que c'était une des préoccupations majeures de Severus de maintenir une certaine distance entre eux.

Il coupa l'autre homme dans ses élucubrations perverses en émettant une réponse vague, encore une et rentra prestement dans ses appartements où il savait que Sirius ne pourrait pas le suivre.  
Avant que le tableau ne se referme, il put entendre distinctement Sirius lui crier un « à bientôt ».

Il ne comprit pas cette phrase sur le moment puisque jusqu'à présent ils passaient leur temps à s'éviter autant que possible ou à avoir de brefs contacts toujours de l'initiative de Sirius. Il avait pourtant la vague impression, voir même le pressentiment, que ce fait aller changer. Même s'il était intimement persuadé que l'autre ne vérifierait pas son état comme il l'avait dit. Ou du moins de la façon dont il l'avait dit.

Severus ne prit vraiment conscience de ce que signifiaient ces paroles, de ce « à bientôt » inhabituel seulement plus tard. Après ne plus l'avoir vu du tout pendant quelques jours, ce fut Sirius qui pénétra dans son bureau alors qu'il attendait Remus pour lui donner sa potion mensuelle. Severus devait en temps normal faire attention à ses agissements. Mais pour Sirius, c'était un tout autre genre de prévention puisque son propre corps le trahissait. Lorsqu'il le vit entrer d'un pas conquérant, il se dit que sous l'influence de la douleur, il avait été trop gentil avec Sirius et qu'il aurait mieux fait de lui envoyer un sort cuisant plutôt que d'accepter son aide. L'autre homme avait-il entrevu une ouverture et revenait en force ?

Depuis qu'il était de retour à Poudlard, l'ancien détenu reprenait peu à peu le cours de sa vie. Maintenant qu'il était en meilleure forme, il avait reprit du poil de la bête et était de plus en plus teigneux. Il lui faisait parfois penser à un chien qui refuserait de lâcher son os. Le fait de s'être remis le rendait plus assuré, il reprenait ses poses et gestes qui visaient à aguicher son interlocuteur. Comme lorsque adolescent, il se servait de ses yeux gris insondables et de son sourire charmeur pour faire tomber qui il voulait dans ses bras. Sauf qu'à présent son attention était entièrement reportée sur lui. Et Severus pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il n'en restait pas moins que ses pensées étaient toutes autres face aux tentatives de séductions peu subtiles de Sirius.

Sirius dont la peau avait retrouvé l'éclat qu'elle procédait avant son incarcération de même que son corps paraissait plus épais, sa tignasse et ses dents en meilleur état. Contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait sorti sans le penser vraiment lors de leurs retrouvailles, il était séduisant c'était indéniable, il l'avait toujours été à ses yeux. Pas que ça l'arrange pour calmer sa libido qui revenait à son état adolescent lorsque Sirius était dans les parages.

Mais pour l'avoir observé attentivement, Sirius avait encore parfois ce regard hanté lorsqu'il se perdait dans ses pensées. D'ailleurs, il rencontrait ce même regard à l'occasion des pics qu'il lui envoyait avant de s'échapper. Ce qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à faire. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais réitéré la fameuse insulte de leurs retrouvailles qui les avaient fait s'éviter pendant des mois. Il n'en avait pas eu le courage... Cette fragilité était encore plus difficile à supporter d'avoir ce corps désiré sous le nez.

Mais de toute façon, pour son plus grand malheur ou son plus grand bonheur, le gryffondor ne se laissait maintenant plus atteindre aussi facilement. Il semblait à présent insensible aux phrases toutes faites, souvent les mêmes, qu'il lui envoyait dans ces moments là. Sirius prenait même un malin plaisir à retourner en sa faveur la moindre de ses paroles. Le pire étant s'il avait le malheur de faire une quelconque remarque blessante sur son physique ce qui fonctionnait le mieux au début. L'autre rétorquait à présent qu'il n'avait qu'à arrêter de le mater ce qui le plongeait a coup sûr dans une gène profonde. Surtout que cette remarque n'était pas totalement fausse, car il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Ce qu'il était d'ailleurs encore en train de faire sous l'œil moqueur du gryffondor qui arborait un sourire canaille.

\- Où est Lupin ? Lança-t-il, plutôt agressivement pour camoufler son embarras.

-Surement en train de creuser une tranchée dans son bureau comme avant chaque pleine lune. Espérons que ses prières pour qu'Ombrage tombe dans les escaliers et doive repartir d'où elle vient seront efficaces cette fois !

\- Ne fais pas de bêtises Black ou elle aussi pourrait te renvoyer toi d'où tu viens ….

\- Ne sois pas comme ça Sevy ! Je ne pars plus nulle part… je te manquerais trop….

Voilà, c'est exactement à ça qu'il pensait quelques instants plus tôt. C'était ce comportement à la fois dragueur et irrévérencieux qui lui donnait envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur pour arrêter de penser. Son cerveau ne le laissait jamais en paix lorsque Sirius était dans les parages. Le problème étant qu'il était scindé en deux parties : l'une voulant répondre aux avances de Sirius et lui sauter dessus et l'autre, sa partie pragmatique et raisonnable, voulant le repousser et l'éloigner de lui.

Malgré que l'autre homme affirme sans cesse avec plus ou moins de sérieux son affection pour lui, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de l'avenir de leur relation. Quand bien même leurs sentiments seraient assez forts, la situation était tout sauf propice à l'amour. Il avait l'impression de se répéter tentant de se convaincre lui-même. Pourtant, même s'il était conscient de ce fait, ces arguments de poids le freinaient et l'empêchait de donner à Sirius ce qu'il voulait.

En même temps l'autre homme semblait parfois se réveiller et l'éviter à son tour lorsque Severus faisait enfin un pas vers lui.

Finalement, l'année continua sans que leur relation n'avance vraiment, mais leurs comportements avaient dérivé petit à petit. Après avoir admis chacun de leurs côtés leurs sentiments, ils étaient clairement dans une phase de test, essayant de voir si une relation amoureuse était possible. Malgré leur interactions nettement moins agressives, il n'en restait pas moins que leurs suis-moi, je te fuis, fuis-moi, je te suis, continuait inlassablement. Et puis les éléments semblaient également s'associer contre eux. Entre les douloureux appels de Voldemort de plus en plus fréquents, Dumbledore, Harry Potter et Ombrage… la situation n'était jamais propice à un rapprochement qu'il soit amical ou amoureux.

L'Amour… voilà ce qui les poussaient l'un vers l'autre inlassablement. Mais Severus n'était pas homme à aimer facilement. Tout comme ses envies étaient de plus en plus fortes, ses doutes persistaient de façon récurrente et ce n'était pas en restant éloignés l'un de l'autre que ceux-ci pourraient s'effacer.

0000

L'année continuait donc de s'écouler, entrecoupées de missions pour tout deux. Mais la tension était de plus en plus présente et cette fois elle n'avait rien de sexuelle bien au contraire.

Au sein de l'école, Ombrage prenait petit à petit le pouvoir. Elle avait osé punir nul autre qu'Harry Potter avec une plume de sang ! D'ailleurs le filleul de Sirius n'allait pas bien, Voldemort lui envoyant des visions cauchemardesques de ses tueries et séances de tortures. De plus, ses séances d'occlumencie avec l'espion s'étaient soldées par un échec lamentable puisqu'Harry était à peine capable de se protéger et que Severus ne voulait plus le revoir. Sirius quant à lui ne voulais pas insister auprès de ce dernier, ne voulant pas empirer leur relation et puis Harry détestait ces séances et faisait sans doute un blocage. Ils auraient beau le mettre 100 fois devant son professeur des potions le résultat n'en serait pas forcement concluant. Dumbledore refusait d'être trop proche d'Harry, pensant que cette proximité lui serait néfaste face aux dessins de Voldemort et de ses attaques mentales. Alors, Sirius essaya de l'aider à son niveau, mais il n'était pas un aussi bon occlumens que l'espion ou le Directeur.

La tension dans le monde magique, certes dissimulée par la propagande du Ministère, était de plus en plus palpable. De nombreuses disparitions avaient lieu dans les villages moldus et les sorciers commençaient à voir ce qu'ils refusaient d'admettre.

Peu avant les vacances de Noël, Arthur Weasley avait été gravement blessé par Nagini et serait mort sans la vision d'Harry. Ce cauchemar prophétique était de très mauvais augures. Mais rien, pas même ces visions ou les informations récoltées par l'espion ne laissait prévoir l'événement imprévu qui secoua le monde sorcier…

En janvier, il fut confronté à l'évasion massive des mangemorts jusque là emprisonnés à Azkaban.

0000

Lorsque Sirius apprit la nouvelle que les mangemorts dont Pettigrow et sa folle de cousine étaient en libertés… il se sentit tout d'abord mal. Puis en colère, furieux même. Comment une évasion à si grande échelle était-elle possible au nez et à la barbe du Ministère !  
D'autant plus que ces autruches du Ministère avaient bien entendu tout naturellement dirigés leurs soupçons vers nul autre que lui. Sirius avait même été contraint d'être réinterrogé par eux. Car bien sûr plutôt que d'admettre le retour de Voldemort, tenter de lui faire porter le chapeau était bien plus facile.  
Pour cet interrogatoire, le maitre des potions qu'était Severus avait pris soin de fournir lui-même le véritaserum et fut également présent le jour même au ministère pour vérifier que rien n'était trafiqué. Severus lui avait fournit comme excuse n'être là que pour accompagner Dumbledore venu lui aussi. Mais Sirius savait, il pouvait percevoir son inquiétude et celle-ci le comblait de bonheur puisqu'elle reflétait les sentiments qu'il savait que Severus avait à son égard. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs.  
Sirius était reconnaissant du soutien et de l'aide apportés, ce qui l'avait aidé à dominer son angoisse.  
Il n'avait cependant pas put s'empêcher de la dissimuler en proposant une gâterie à Severus pour le remercier et se "détendre". Mais l'autre n'avait pas du tout bien prit son initiative. Sirius sentit qu'il y avait plus derrière ce refus.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il vit Severus parler à ce sale mangemort de Malfoy présent dans l'espoir de se repaitre de sa possible chute pour les actions de son maitre ! Ce qui n'avait heureusement pas été le cas. Au final, il n'avait pas été inquiété. Mais son statut d'animagus non déclaré avait été percé à jour. Bien entendu après la question « Avez-vous participé à l'évasion des mangemorts ? » était venu le « Comment vous-êtes-vous échappé d'Azkaban ? » cette question à laquelle il avait échappé en n'allant pas à son procès. Il fut donc enregistré dans le registre sans autres problèmes même si le délit était grave aux yeux de la loi. Comme le rappela Dumbledore lorsqu'ils voulurent transférer l'affaire au Service des usages abusifs de la magie, il avait suffisamment payé après son emprisonnement pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commit.

Sirius chercha bien à tirer les vers du nez de l'espion en titre, mais tout ce qu'il récolta fut la pire dispute possible depuis qu'ils s'étaient calmés l'un avec l'autre.

Mais le destin, ou plutôt les magouilles d'un certain Maraudeur allait une fois de plus les réunir moins de deux semaines plus tard.

 _A suivre…_

Chronologie :

Retrouvailles : juillet de l'été entre la 4ème et la 5ème année d'Harry

Évasion des mangemorts : fin janvier de la 5ème année d'Harry


	4. La mission

Enfin ! Ça y est, il est prêt ! Désolé pour le délai … entre les fêtes et les exams, je n'avais pas eu le temps de le finir. Le temps passe vite !

Merci aux personnes qui ont suivi jusque là et à celles qui ont déjà mis cette histoire en favoris. Sur ce, je ne m'étale pas !

Attention Lemon dans ce chapitre !

 **Chapitre 4 : La mission**

Après ses ablutions matinales, Severus sortit de ses appartements. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau directorial. Dumbledore l'avait convoqué à propos d'une mission de la plus haute importance. Surement en lien avec les mangemorts évadés trois semaines plus tôt.

Il croisa en chemin des élèves qui traînaient dans les couloirs et s'autorisa le plaisir de les martyriser un peu. Mais, il ne s'attarde pas, priant pour ne pas tomber sur Sirius. Celui-ci semblait depuis quelque temps être très doué pour provoquer des rencontres " fortuites " entre eux. Oui provoquer ! Car Severus était persuadé que ces prétendues coïncidences étaient de son fait par il ne savait quel moyen. Ce qui le frustrait au plus au point. Chaque croisement ou recoin sombre était devenu à ses yeux une possible embuscade. Il ne pouvait donc plus marcher tranquillement dans le château sans craindre un guet-apens, ce qui le rendait plutôt paranoïaque. Enfin, plus qu'habituellement ce qui reflétait de l'exploit. Au final, il ne vit pas l'ombre d'un Sirius à l'horizon. Il parcourut donc sereinement le dernier couloir et monta tranquillement les marches menant au bureau directorial.

Pourtant, ses prières devaient être vaines, car après être arrivé à destination, il retrouva dans le bureau sa Némésis en personne. Sirius était assis nonchalamment dans un fauteuil grignotant des biscuits et bonbons en compagnie du directeur qui sirotait son thé. Sa simple présence sentait les problèmes à plein nez et surtout pour lui-même à n'en pas douter.

Il ne l'avait plus revu seul à seul depuis le fameux interrogatoire quelques semaines auparavant et leur dispute, encore une, qui avait suivi.  
Même s'il avait tenté de le cacher la situation l'avait encore plus angoissé que Sirius lui-même. D'autant plus que son intervention en faveur de Sirius et par extension Dumbledore en présence de Lucius l'avait mis dans une situation délicate.  
Il avait dû se justifier auprès de l'autre mangemort soupçonneux. Argumentant entre autre que de mettre les récents évènements sur le dos de Black ne rapporterait rien à leur maitre. Le grand blond avait rétorqué que la perte de son parrain fragiliserait Harry Potter. La discussion avait été plus que difficile et l'avais lessivé. Sans qu'il n'en laisse rien paraitre bien entendu. Mais, elle avait été essentielle. Il devait se couvrir à n'importe quel prix, mais pas au point de sacrifier Sirius n'importe qui, mais pas lui. Ou Potter accessoirement, mais c'était une autre histoire. Quoique Sirius serait effondré si son filleul venait à connaitre le même sort que ses parents et de nombreux autres...  
Alors oui, ce jour-là pour une fois, il avait été totalement insensible aux propositions indécentes de l'ancien détenu. Et quand celui-ci avait tenté de savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière ses messes basses avec « Malfoy », il avait craqué sous la pression.

Tout deux excédés par l'autre, ils s'étaient disputés de nouveau et en étaient ensuite revenus à une phase d'évitement et d'éloignement. Mais, la présence de Sirius ici même dans ce bureau, lui indiquait que cette situation était sur le point de changer. Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus raison….

Severus, habitué à ces entretiens qui pouvaient parfois durer un certain temps, alla s'installer dans le fauteuil jumeau de celui de Sirius. Il salua le Directeur, mais pris bien soin d'ignorer le troisième homme. Avec un peu de chance celui-ci n'allait pas rester.

Dumbledore, les observait les mains jointes et ses yeux pétillants ne les quittaient pas du regard. Severus ne pus s'empêcher de grimacer face au regard qu'il lui lançait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Sirius ne partait pas et Severus se renfrogna dans son fauteuil. Apparemment satisfait de ses observations, le directeur commença enfin à expliquer le pourquoi il l'avait convoqué. Comme à son habitude, il débuta cette réunion par exposer la situation. L'évasion de masse des mangemorts commanditée par Voldemort qui en avait profité pour rallier les détraqueurs à sa cause.

Puis, vint enfin l'explication du but de leur présence !

La mission consistait à suivre incognito des mangemorts, tel que Bellatrix en particulier, pendant un après-midi. Un des informateurs de confiance de Dumbledore dans l'Allée des Embrumes l'avait informé que celle-ci y serait. L'informateur avait même pu leur donner la date et l'heure du rendez-vous fixé avec quelques autres mangemorts. Le but de cette rencontre était inconnu et c'était leur rôle de le découvrir.

Dumbledore pensait que Severus était la personne la mieux placée pour s'occuper de suivre l'ennemi et de se fondre dans ce quartier malfamé. D'autant plus qu'il les côtoyait de prêt, ce qui lui permettrait dans une certaine mesure d'anticiper leurs actes. Surtout en cas de confrontation. Il avait carte blanche tant que son identité n'était pas dévoilée.

Or pour cette mission, il avait besoin d'un partenaire. Dumbledore estimait qu'un sorcier seul suivant des mangemorts serait vite repéré et dans tous les cas, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le couvrir en cas de problème.

Et bien sûr, il fallait que le partenaire en question, la première personne auquel ai pensé Dumbledore soit Sirius Black. Severus envisagea qu'il soit touché par une malédiction particulièrement vicieuse.  
Mais, malgré ce qu'il pouvait en dire ou ses protestations, tous les autres membres de l'Ordre étaient indisponibles, occupés par diverses tâches. Il aurait été contreproductif de les faire arrêter même pour une journée. Dumbledore ajouta que maintenant qu'il était remis sur pied, il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à faire participer Sirius à des missions plus dangereuses. D'autant plus qu'il exprimait depuis un moment déjà sa volonté d'être plus actif pour leur cause.

Ce fut Sirius qui porta le coup décisif en lui faisant remarquer que sa cousine étant impliquée. Celle-ci était un membre de sa famille avec lequel il avait grandi même si peu apprécié, il la connaissant bien néanmoins. Il se jugeait donc concerné par les actions de Bellatrix.

Severus céda à cours d'argumentation. Et puis il ne pouvait pas gagner contre Sirius Black ET Dumbledore ligués contre lui.

Enfin, voilà qu'il partait en mission et allait devoir côtoyer Sirius. Au moins ce ne serait pas longtemps à moins qu'ils arrivent à se « rabibocher » comme avait dit le vieux avant qu'ils ne quittent le bureau. Ce qui le faisait fortement penser que celui-ci devait être comme à son habitude au courant de tout.

La mission avait lieu vendredi dans l'après-midi et ils étaient mercredi. Sirius pouvait se libérer facilement et lui-même n'avait pas de cours à donner sur cette période. Mais, il allait tout de même falloir qu'il voie avec Sirius pour la logistique. Au moins, ils pouvaient facilement se créer un alibi... un clone ou quelque chose comme ça qui simulerait une ronde dans le château et leur présence à table.

Ils n'avaient que très peu de temps pour se préparer les informateurs de Dumbledore venaient seulement de le prévenir et le rendez-vous qu'ils devaient intercepter était pour dans moins d'une semaine. Au moins il ne tombait pas en période scolaire….

0000

Après s'être procuré ce dont ils avaient besoin, ils partirent sans oublier de se préparer. Ils se rejoignirent donc dans les appartements du maître des potions, le seul excepté celui de Dumbledore à avoir une cheminée connectée à l'extérieur. Ils avaient décidé d'opter pour du Polynectar. Heureusement, sa prévoyance faisait qu'il en gardait toujours en stock une certaine quantité étroitement surveillée. Ils revêtirent leurs robes et burent la première rasade de potion. Prenant l'apparence d'hommes banals. Grâces à quelques sorts, ils parvinrent à faire en sorte que leur apparence de sorcier anonyme propre sur lui, ne se rapproche plus de celle de sorciers louches portés sur la bouteille. Reprenant la technique du mangemort imposteur qui avait pris la place de Fol'Œil l'année passée. Ils prirent du polynectar avec eux dans des flasques au cas où leur filature s'éternise. Un petit sort de rince-bouche pour éliminer le gout ignoble de la potion après l'avoir bu et ils étaient partis.

Ils sortirent de la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur et ce dirigèrent rapidement et le plus discrètement possible vers le passage. Une fois sur le chemin de Traverse, ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre l'Allée des Embrumes. Ils firent un rapide repérage des lieux, puis ce postèrent à un point d'observation dans un coin sombre pour guetter l'arrivée des mangemorts.

Ils trouvèrent facilement le groupe de mangemort, mené par Bellatrix, qu'ils devaient suivre. Pile à l'heure prévue ! Ceux-ci ne cherchaient même pas à se cacher… enfin, parmi les rebuts de la société, ils étaient en terrain conquis ! Bellatrix et les deux mangemorts qui l'accompagnait, récemment évadés eux aussi, rejoignirent un homme que Severus reconnu pour être un mangemort également. Ensembles, ils se rendirent tout d'abord chez Barjow & Beurk.  
Trouvant trop risqué d'entrer et ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'utiliser un sort d'écoute, ils utilisèrent une des nouvelles inventions des jumeaux Weasley que Sirius trimbalait toujours avec lui depuis qu'ils lui en avaient donné. Un petit sort d'invisibilité et ils les firent passer à travers un des nombreux carreaux cassés de la boutique.

Malheureusement, ils n'apprirent rien d'intéressant à par que Bellatrix achetait des coupes récupérées, voir volées à des familles sang-pur et né-moldu. Et qu'elle exprima la volonté que ses coupes puissent être ensorcelées par un sort de duplication notamment. Inquiet de l'utilisation que pourrait en faire la sorcière, ils écoutèrent attentivement. Mais un des mangemorts l'accompagnant livra l'information sous la forme d'une question à un de ses collègues: « Pourquoi voudrait-elle ensorceler des coupes qui iraient dans son coffre ? Un des mieux gardé de Gringotts …».

Les mangemorts finirent par sortir de la boutique après les achats de leur leader et continuèrent vers une autre destination qui leur était inconnue cette fois.

Vêtus de leurs capes simples et de leurs robes banales, Severus et Sirius marchaient ensemble essayant de faire partie du décor. Leur cible se frayait aisément un chemin traversant l'Allée des Embrumes comme s'il en était les maîtres, les autres s'écartant de leur chemin.

L'Allée des Embrumes était sombre et mal famée, plutôt crasseuse également. Ils croisèrent ce qui leur sembla être des créatures et des sorciers peu recommandables. Ainsi que quelques femmes de petites vertus qui faisaient le tapin.

Les mangemorts continuaient de s'enfoncer dans les rues s'éloignant de l'allée principale pour celles attenantes et encore moins accueillante. Mais surtout, beaucoup moins fréquentées. Ce qui devait arriver arriva…. Sans savoir comment, ils furent repérés.

Ainsi, lorsque Severus vit un rayon rouge foncer droit sur eux, il attrapa l'autre pour les écarter tout deux de la trajectoire du sort. Il se retrouva à plaquer Sirius contre un mur d'une ruelle sombre. Aux aguets et cherchant une échappatoire. Le plus sûr pour les éloigner du danger serait par l'autre bout de la ruelle… mais celui-ci menais à un chemin inconnu. Tant pis ! Ils n'avaient pas le choix, leurs opposants se rapprochaient et si pour le moment leurs vraies identités étaient protégées… il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'ils soient capturés.

Sirius fidèle à lui-même ne put s'empêcher commenter la situation d'une voix suave et lascive :

\- Et bien ! Sans compter nos disputes… nous finissons souvent de la même façon….

Severus ne put se retenir de gémir de dépit face à la bêtise ou l'inconscience de l'autre.

\- La ferme ! C'est vraiment pas le moment pour tes gamineries ! On est repérés ! Il faut partir de là et vite !  
Il ajouta comme pour lui-même : je n'aurais jamais dû accepter que tu viennes…

\- Oh tu t'inquiètes pour moi mon mignon ….

-La situation et grave ! Par ici vite !

Ils commencèrent à courir pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible. Quittant leur cachète quelques instants avant qu'un sort n'atteigne l'endroit. Mais, un peu plus loin, alors qu'ils sortaient de la ruelle et que leurs poursuivants devaient normalement être sur leurs talons, ils tombent sur un autre groupe de mangemorts plus nombreux. Surement alertés par les cris de Bellatrix, ceux-ci commencèrent à les attaquer également sans se poser de questions.

Leurs baguettes dégainées, Sirius et Severus se défendirent lançant des maléfices cuisants à leurs opposants. Dos à dos, ils protégeaient chacun les arrières de l'autre. Ils restèrent tout deux dans les sorts et le style standard dans la mesure du possible. Aussi, tout deux évitèrent les éléments reconnaissables qui pourraient dévoiler leurs identités.

Severus affrontait les assaillants du groupe de Bellatrix, bloqués dans la ruelle d'où ils venaient, tandis que Sirius attaquait l'autre groupe. La situation était catastrophique. Profitant que seul Bellatrix n'était pas stupéfixés par Severus et aux prises avec un sort plutôt vicieux, celui-ci se retourna pour aider Sirius. Non sans avoir lancé un Protego puissant.

Si jusqu'à présent ils avaient combattu l'un contre l'autre, cette fois-ci ils le faisaient en équipe et étaient contre toute attente très efficace. Ils purent ainsi faire front et progresser ensemble jusqu'à réaliser une percée qui leur permit de s'échapper.

Alors qu'il courrait en tête, Severus sentait un gout métallique dans sa bouche provenant d'un sort de découpe qui l'avait légèrement atteint au visage. Il bénit une fois de plus leur décision de les suivre sous polynectar. Ce n'était certes ni pratique, ni agréable, mais au moins aucun risque qu'ils soient percé à jour avec un sort.

Courant toujours, Severus qui était toujours devant se tourna et constata que Sirius était de son point de vue à la traine ou du moins trop loin derrière lui. Il fit alors bref demi-tour pour le rejoindre, l'attraper et le garder près de lui. Pour les apparences disons qu'il serait pénible d'être séparés. Ils poursuivent leur chemin, sa main tenant fermement celle de Sirius dans la sienne. Tout deux se fichant qu'elles soient moites. Au moins personne ne se doutera que les espions étaient lui-même et Sirius !

Ils réussirent à échapper aux mangemorts. Ou du moins à les distancer et semer suffisamment pour pouvoir transplaner sans risquer la désartibulation en étant frappé par un sort ou pire attrapé par un assaillant.

Afin de les semer définitivement, ils transplanèrent successivement dans plusieurs endroits et atterrirent finalement dans une ruelle moldue de Londres, proche du fleuve.  
Ils coururent encore vers un autre endroit, le plus éloigné possible de leur point de départ, puis retransplanèrent encore. Pour refaire la même chose trois fois et être sûr que leurs poursuivants perdent les résidus de leurs signatures magiques définitivement.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent finalement de rentrer et transplanèrent … dans la Cabane Hurlante. Haletant, ils s'y écroulèrent épuisés de fatigue alors que l'adrénaline les quittait.

Tout deux assis côte à côte sur le plancher sale et poussiéreux de la cabane reprenaient petit à petit leurs souffles, adossés au mur derrière eux.

Le silence était agréable tout comme la présence de Sirius à ses côtés.

Ces derniers temps Severus doutait en permanence, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Après tout, il pourrait mourir demain. L'un d'eux aurait pu mourir aujourd'hui. Sa vie était en sursis et il avait autant de chance que Potter de survivre à la guerre. Alors oui, il voulait se résoudre à prendre le peu de bonheur que la vie avait à lui offrir. C'était si simple, tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour avoir Sirius était de céder à ses avances. Celui-ci n'attendait que ça.

Severus soupira profondément sa décision enfin prise.

En attendant que le polynectar cesse de faire effet, ils purent inspecter leurs blessures et constater qu'ils n'avaient rien de grave. Quelques petits sorts de soins et le tour était joué. Bien sûr, Sirius pourrait annuler les effets de la potion en prenant sa forme animagus. Mais, peut être que celui-ci voulait profiter de ce moment en sa compagnie.

Severus fut le premier à briser le silence qui s'était installé après que les sorts de soins furent jetés :

\- C'est un miracle qu'aucun de nous n'ai vomi ce soir-là…

\- Pff ! Sirius ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. C'est surtout un miracle qu'on ne soit pas allé jusqu'au bout dans notre état !

\- L'alcool…

Comme si ce mot expliquait tout. Mais, ni Sirius, ni Severus ne sauraient dire s'ils étaient soulagés ou déçus de ne pas être allé jusqu'au bout.

Chacun laissa le silence s'installer de nouveau, tout deux plongés dans leurs propres souvenirs. La situation était un peu étrange, mais propice aux confidences. Aussi, il ne s'étonna presque pas lorsque la première chose que dit Sirius fut alors :

\- Pourtant… j'avais mal au cul quand je me suis réveillé…

\- Je t'ai juste doigté !

\- Je sais ! Je me suis rappelé merci bien. J'ai eu tellement honte en me réveillant et une gueule de bois atroce. Je crois que je n'ai plus touché à de l'alcool pendant des mois après ça !

\- Moui… tu m'avais sauté dessus.

\- Eh ! Tu ne t'es pas plaint sur le moment !

\- En effet, c'était extrêmement plaisant ! Même si j'ai pensé à une blague pendant un moment…

\- Je n'étais pas si horrible pour faire quelque chose d'aussi affreux !

Un autre silence s'installa, moins confortable que le précédant.

\- Avec les maraudeurs ça ne m'aurais pourtant pas surpris.

\- Mmm, désolé …

Nouveau silence avant que ce soit Severus qui reprenne la parole :

\- Si tout avait été différent serais-tu venu me voir les jours suivants ?

\- Oh oui, absolument ! Malgré ma honte, tu m'aurais vu débarquer sans faute avec un : « Prend tes responsabilités ! » Haha !

\- Nous n'avions pas couché ensemble pourtant …

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais ça peut s'arranger …

\- Serais-ce une proposition Monsieur Black ?

\- Tout à fait ! Je te dois toujours une petite gâterie d'ailleurs… mais, je ne pense pas que l'endroit soit approprié non ?

\- En effet, cet endroit me donne la chaire de poule. Même sachant qu'il n'est pas vraiment hanté. J'ai tout de même eu la peur de ma vie ici. Il rajouta avec un soupir. Enfin, avec tout ce que j'ai traversé ce ne sera qu'un petit traumatisme d'enfance. De toute façon nous allons pouvoir rentrer, les effets du polynectar se dissipent.

Enfin décidés à prendre le chemin du retour. Ils se levèrent avec quelques difficultés, car malheureusement les sorts de soins ne prenaient pas en charge les courbatures et autres problèmes musculaires mineurs. Ils ouvrirent la trappe, traversèrent le souterrain. Mais avant de regagner la surface, Sirius se retourna et l'embrassa… Ce fut un baisé chaste, curieusement timide, mais qui dérapa rapidement vers quelque chose de plus passionné. Tout en restant doux, sans le moindre empressement à en finir. Ils se séparèrent finalement à regret, après ce qui leur parut une éternité.

Sirius émergeant le premier, immobilisa le Saule Cogneur. Arrivés dans le parc, ils regagnèrent tranquillement le château. Côtes à côtes, leurs fripes métamorphosées provisoirement en leurs tenus professorales.

Arrivés dans le hall, alors que Severus allait prendre la direction des cachots, Sirius l'arrêta et lui demanda légèrement troublé :

\- Pourrais-tu me raccompagner ? Après tout, je l'ai fait pour toi la dernière fois …

Severus le surpris alors en lui proposant de venir chez lui " boire un verre " pour fêter le retour de mission. Le regard que le professeur des potions lui lança ne laissait aucune place au doute et un sourire vint illuminer le visage de Sirius. Tout deux savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Sirius ne cherchant pas à dissimuler sa joie, comblé des initiatives de Severus qui semblait enfin laisser libre court à ses envies et sentiments.

Arrivé devant leur destination, Sirius ne peut s'empêcher de se recentrer sur la mission :

\- Il va falloir informer Dumbledore de notre retour et faire le rapport de mission.

\- Dumbledore peut bien attendre encore !

Severus l'attrapa et l'attira dans son antre…

Sitôt la porte refermée, Sirius se jeta impatiemment sur ses lèvres, son corps, légèrement plus petit, se pressant contre le sien. Pour son plus grand plaisir. Entre les bras de Sirius, qui enserrait ses épaules, sa nuque et remontait dans ses cheveux, il se sentait désiré comme jamais.

A l'abri, enfermés dans les appartements de Severus, ils laissèrent libre cour à leurs pulsions trop longtemps réprimées. Toujours dans l'entrée, le maitre des lieux, tout aussi impatient les dévêtis d'un coup de baguette efficace avant de se jeter à son tour sur Sirius pour reprendre possession de sa bouche. Sa main tenait sa nuque, le maintenant contre lui, bien qu'il n'en ait nul besoin tant Sirius était réceptif. L'autre tenait toujours sa baguette.  
D'ailleurs en étant dévêtu, Sirius n'avait plus la sienne le laissant à sa merci. Il ne songea d'ailleurs même pas à s'en plaindre préférant gouter de sa langue, les lèvres et la cavité buccale de son futur amant.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, ils ne burent pas ce verre puisqu'ils rejoignirent plutôt la chambre à coucher. Ce qu'ils firent, nus en plein milieu des appartements des cachots, qui étaient douillets et confortables. Bien loin de l'image froide de leur propriétaire. Une fois dans la chambre, ils s'étalèrent sur le lit après que Severus ai poussé d'un coup de baguettes les draps et le couvre-lit.

Sitôt que Severus fut sur le lit, Sirius grimpa sur ses cuisses pour reprendre ses activités. Ses mains caressant tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre, même s'il évitait la zone clé. Il joua de sa bouche avec un téton jusqu'à le rendre humide pendant que sa main pinçait et tordait le deuxième. Son corps ondulait contre lui et Severus pouvait sentir le sexe de Sirius effleurer le sien. Alors, las d'attendre, Severus prit les choses en mains, le faisant basculer sous lui et s'installant entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Aucun d'eux n'avait plus la patience pour le romantisme. Encore moins lui-même. Aussi, il alla directement vers la partie intéressante et prit leurs pénis dans sa main pour les caresser ensemble. Il profita à son tour du corps offert, mais l'urgence de s'unir était de plus en plus présente pour eux deux. Alors, il ne s'attarda pas comme Sirius avait tenté de le faire.

Pourtant, quand arriva le moment de s'occuper de préparer Sirius, son assurance s'évanouit quelque peu. Ses précédentes relations dataient et n'étaient pas aussi importantes à ses yeux. Il craignait d'être maladroit, de mal faire…. Pire de lui faire mal. Merlin ! Et ça n'était que ses doigts !

Mais le bien-être de Sirius lui tenait à cœur, le rendant étonnamment timide. C'était ridicule, mais il était nerveux. Il aurait pu s'en occuper d'un coup de baguette, mais il n'était pas sûr que son amant aurait apprécié cette façon de faire expéditive.

Sirius perçut son indécision soudaine et au lieu de se moquer, se mordit la lèvre et prit les choses en mains :

\- Mmm… laisse-moi te guider… te montrer … ce que je veux de toi …

Sa voix lascive pénétra directement dans son sexe. Bien sûr, Sirius profitait quand même largement de la situation pour l'aguicher encore plus. D'ailleurs, son sourire ne quittait pas le coin de ses lèvres.

Sirius attrapa finalement sa main, ses yeux incendiaires fixés sur lui et enduisit consciencieusement ses doigts de salive. Avec autant d'application que s'il le suçait…autre part. Cette vision lui fit oublier tout ce qui n'était pas Sirius et ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. Ou qu'il pourrait faire s'il utilisait ses talents directement sur sa queue…

Sirius sembla le remarquer et afficha un air satisfait. Mais trop impatient, il abandonna rapidement sa tâche pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Non sans avoir détourné l'attention de son amant dans un rapide baisé langoureux.

Alors, quand Sirius guida ses doigts, mouillés par ses soins, jusqu'à son intimité, la respiration de Severus se coupa. Il n'avait enduit que deux de ses doigts … mais accompagnait le premier, puis le deuxième enfouis en lui … des siens.

Severus se reprit rapidement et fit montre de sa dextérité coutumière. De ce que Sirius put se souvenir, c'était aussi bon qu'il y a des années. Voir même plus, pas de brutalité, peu de douleur, ce désir et cet amour qui le dévorait… Et Severus qui démontrait un talent particulier pour trouver sa prostate en un temps record et faire de lui une chose molle et gémissante.

Lorsqu'il n'en put plus et se sentant plus que prêt, Sirius s'étendit et attrapa la baguette posée sur la table de chevet pour la mettre dans la main libre de Severus.

\- Severus … désolé… pas … gâterie… cette … fois… encore …. Viens… vite!

Les doigts de Severus le quittent et il gémit de frustration.

Mais, bien vite, il sentit le membre lubrifié prendre la suite des doigts et soupira de bonheur même si la gêne était présente. Il était détendu bien préparé et avide de sa présence en lui, alors Severus se fraya un chemin facilement. Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, imbriqués ensemble Sirius poussa un petit cri de soulagement provenant du fond de son être. Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment... Sirius enjoignit son amant de commencer immédiatement. Severus se retint pourtant un petit moment avant d'accéder à sa demande. Jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie en fait… il ne changera jamais.

Mais Sirius était déjà trop loin, il lui tiendrait tête une autre fois. Il répondit donc à son attente en geignant une supplique. Non sans onduler et se contracter autour de Severus pour le " convaincre "…

Il n'en fallait pas autant à Severus qui se retira pour mieux s'enfoncer, encore et encore, inlassablement. Son bas-ventre brulant de désir, ses sens se régalant de Sirius alangui sous lui, autour de lui, qui gémissait son plaisir sans restriction. Si bon ! Tellement excitant de le voir ainsi offert, les cheveux étalés autour de sa tête qui oscillait parfois de gauche à droite sous les sensations.

Severus attrapa ses hanches pour le pénétrer encore plus profondément, son amant accompagnant ses mouvements pour leur donner plus d'amplitude et de force. Lorsqu'il tapa sur la petite glande, Sirius ferma les yeux se tendit d'un coup en gémissant plus fortement encore. Quand il les rouvrit, ce fut pour les ficher dans son regard ses bras jusqu'à présents accrochés aux draps rejoignirent son dos l'attirant à lui pour gémir à son oreille des « encore » et autres paroles de plus en plus incohérentes. Severus se laissait totalement aller, envoyant de plus en plus d'étoiles derrière les paupières de Sirius submergé.

Ne resta alors plus que les bruits mouillés du sexe, leurs peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre, accompagné de leurs souffles et gémissement.

Lorsque Severus le masturba en même temps qu'il le prenait, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sirius pour jouir et entrainer son amant avec lui. Severus s'écroula en partie sur Sirius profitant des restes de leurs orgasmes. Lorsque Severus revint à la réalité, il se dégagea pour s'étendre sur le matelas. Alors qu'il résistait à se laissait gagner par le sommeil, Sirius face à lui écarta une mèche qu'il avait devant le visage. Il se rapprocha pour un dernier baiser et lui chuchota ce que personne ne lui avait jamais dit avant : « Je t'aime ».

Alors, Severus dit ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne :

\- Je t'aime aussi Sirius et je ne veux plus te laisser loin de moi !

Jamais Severus n'avais vécu quelque chose comme ça, même dans ses jeunes années. Même si cette première fois ensemble n'étais pas parfaite, il s'extasia du fait qu'ils étaient si complémentaires. Si Severus prenait le temps de demander à Sirius ce dernier lui dirait ressentir la même chose. Mais, il ne le fit pas, tout deux plongeant dans le sommeil, blottit l'un contre l'autre.

0000

Après s'être reposés, Sirius fut le premier à se réveiller et put observer à loisir son compagnon paisible dans son sommeil. Lorsque celui-ci revint à lui, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et Sirius sentit une chaleur se diffuser dans sa poitrine quand la brume du sommeil céda place à des billes noires chaleureuses. Jamais Severus ne l'avait regardé comme ça avant hier et ce regard le rendait toute chose. Ils ne s'attardèrent cependant pas à des tendresses matinales, tout deux ayant des besoins naturels à satisfaire.

Dans la salle de bain Severus surprit une nouvelle fois son compagnon en proposant à Sirius de se laver avec lui.  
Sirius put alors profiter de la salle de bain privée qui comprenait une baignoire aux dimensions plus qu'honorables. Mais surtout des talents de potionnistes de Severus qui versa dans l'eau une potion contre les cicatrices et une autre contre les courbatures. Celles-ci coloraient l'eau d'un joli vert et dégageait des odeurs de fleurs et de bois. Ce qui le changeait agréablement des mixtures immondes et nauséabondes dont Poppy le gavait.

Une fois leur intermède aquatique terminé, il l'étonna d'autant plus. Sa timidité passagère apparemment envolée, Severus prit soin d'appliquer lui même de la crème de ses doigts agiles sur son intimité. Voulant « recommencer au plus vite » selon ses dires… et Sirius se sentait plus que prêt à accéder à sa demande…

Sirius d'ailleurs n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser. Tout ce qu'il ressentait pour le moment était des sentiments positifs. Pourtant bien conscient des risques et dangers, il voulait juste profiter de chaque jour auprès de son compagnon.

0000

Sirius et Severus finirent donc ensemble, en tant que vrai couple. Enfin. Mais dans le plus grand secret. Personne n'était au courant et ils entretenaient cette ignorance en continuant de se dire des crasses en public. Les apparences étaient essentielles à la survie de l'espion. Sirius passait pourtant une grande majorité de son temps dans l'intimité des quartiers des cachots de Severus qui étaient, petit à petit, devenus les leurs.

Déjà à l'origine, nul n'avait accès à ses appartements. Ni son filleul, ni Dumbledore de qui Severus était le plus proche à Poudlard. Pour un quelconque problème, tous savaient qu'ils devaient se rendre à son bureau professoral. S'il ne s'y trouvait pas une alarme se déclenchait pour le prévenir. Il prenait bien garde à ne pas se trouver avec Sirius dans le bureau, afin de ne pas être tenté.

Les appartements de Sirius eux étaient toujours comme s'il y était, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de ses visiteurs. Mais, un œil avisé remarquerait que celui-ci était plutôt bien rangé et pas une copie ne traînait. Pourtant, Sirius était quelqu'un de plutôt désorganisé. Mais, la raison était simple, la plupart de ses affaires avaient envahi leur cachot.

Curieusement, leur cohabitation était confortable et leur vie sexuelle des plus actives. Comme si tout deux cherchaient à rattraper le temps perdu. Pourtant, même s'ils étaient ensemble seulement depuis peu de temps, il leur paraissait parfois avoir été ensemble pendant des années. Severus s'était bien adapté à cette vie domestique secrète et se montrait pour la plus grande joie de Sirius « romantique » ou du moins « tendre et attentionné ». Il s'agissait bien entendu des mots de l'éternel maraudeur. Jamais Severus n'avouerait ces actes si loin de son image !

La vie de Severus s'était vue transformée vers quelque chose de positif pour une fois. Il était si agréable de rentrer pour être avec quelqu'un, de dormir à ses côtés. D'avoir quelqu'un pour le soutenir lorsqu'il revenait d'une réunion avec son maitre et pour s'inquiéter lorsqu'il s'y rendait. Quelqu'un pour panser ses blessures quelles qu'elles soient.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé, la présence de Sirius, ses démonstrations affectives gryffondoresques, ne l'affaiblissaient pas. Au contraire ! Son amour inconditionnel le faisait se sentir plus fort et ses barrières mentales n'avaient jamais été aussi solides que depuis que l'autre homme partageait sa vie.  
Cette vie était loin d'être parfaite, mais elle était devenue plus agréable à vivre grâce à la seule présence de Sirius à ses côtés.

Malheureusement cela n'empêcha pas leur séparation brutale en juin de cette même année…

Potter avait reçu une vision de Voldemort torturant son parrain dans le département des mystères et s'était mis en tête d'aller le sauver. Sauf qu'il s'agissait bien entendu d'un piège, ce qu'ils n'avaient su qu'après.  
Malgré leur relation, Severus ne savait pas non plus où était son compagnon. A ce moment-là, Sirius n'était pas à Poudlard, mais partis en mission de routine pour Dumbledore. Il était censé revenir le jour même en passant d'abord par le QG de l'ordre. Severus n'avait pu convaincre le filleul de son amant que ce dernier allait bien puisqu'il n'en était lui-même pas sûr à ce moment et que la dernière vision de ce dernier, sur monsieur Weasley, s'était révélée affreusement réelle et exacte. Il n'avait pas non plus put lui dire d'attendre qu'il aille vérifier. Le gamin étant en état d'arrestation par Ombrage, pour avoir tenté d'utiliser la cheminée de son bureau, Severus le pensait en une relative sécurité à Poudlard. Alors, lorsqu'il quitta le bureau de l'intendante, prétendant ne plus avoir de véritaserum… Jamais, il n'aurait imaginé la suite des évènements : que Potter échapperait à cette incapable d'Ombrage et surtout parviendrait à quitter le château pour se rendre au Ministère, droit dans la gueule du loup !

Pendant que les adolescents téméraires s'échappaient grâce à une histoire de géant, de centaures et de sombrals, de ce qu'il avait appris ensuite, lui-même s'était dépêché de se diriger vers les grilles de Poudlard afin de transplaner directement à la porte du QG. Maudissant Dumbledore qui refusait de le rattacher au réseau de cheminette.

Avec un certain soulagement, il retrouva son amant là où il était censé être : au Square Grimmaurd, avec Dumbledore et l'Ordre.  
Lorsqu'il exposa la situation Dumbledore utilisa un objet spécial qui liait le directeur aux barrières de Poudlard. Ce qui leur permit d'apprendre horrifiés que les adolescents avaient franchi la barrière à dos de sombrals. Tous se pressèrent de partir pour aller secourir le groupe de morveux inconscients. Son amant le retint lorsqu'il voulut leur emboiter le pas, ce qui le surprit. En général, c'était lui l'homme réfléchit du groupe et Sirius la tête brulée. D'autant plus, qu'il était inquiet pour son filleul. Mais pourtant, il resta jusqu'à ce que les autres soient partis et qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux seuls :

\- Tu ne peux pas venir avec nous Severus. C'est clairement un piège et il va y avoir des mangemorts, c'est certain. Peut-être même Tu-sais-qui en personne. Tu ne dois pas te retrouver là-bas.

Le maitre des potions ne put le contredire. Sirius avait raison. Il le serra alors dans ses bras en l'implorant et lui ordonnant à la fois :

\- Promet moi de ne pas faire de folies Sirius ! Tu attrapes ton filleul et tu t'en vas !

Sirius pressé contre lui passa ses mains autour de sa nuque, puis de ses joues. L'observant avec tendresse :

\- J'essayerai de faire comme ça, mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas prévoir ce qu'il va se passer…

Finalement, ils se quittèrent rapidement sur quelques baisés et des « je t'aime » murmurés.

Sauf que Sirius n'était pas rentré … car il était mort.

Même son corps avait disparu.

C'était Remus qui lui avait annoncé ce qu'il s'était passé, sans aucune délicatesse puisqu'il n'était pas au courant de leur relation. Lorsque Severus, toujours au QG, avait vu certains membres de l'Ordre revenir, mais pas Sirius, il avait tout d'abord pensé que celui-ci serait avec son filleul à l'infirmerie. Du moins, il avait essayé de s'en convaincre, car il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis le début et un vide l'avait étreint même s'il refusait de l'admettre. Alors, lorsque le loup-garou défait avait répondu à sa demande d'où était le « clébard » en lâchant un « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre !? Il ne t'emmerdera plus jamais, Sirius est mort !»… Severus sentit son cœur se briser… encore. Non ! Plus qu'être brisé, il se sentait étouffer pendant qu'on le lui broyait lentement, arrachant les morceaux de chaire petit à petit. Et il avait dû lutter pour ne pas s'effondrer devant Remus ou aller tuer de ses propres mains le responsable. Il se ressaisit et fit un effort surhumain pour feindre l'indifférence. Comme si sa perte ne lui faisait rien, alors qu'il était mort à l'intérieur !

Il voulut détester Potter pour avoir été stupide ! Mais, c'était sa souffrance qui parlait. Il savait mieux que personne comme Voldemort était doué pour piéger les autres. Il profita néanmoins du fait qu'Harry était inconscient, assommé par une potion de sommeil sans rêve, pour voir le souvenir de la mort de Sirius.

Il revécut la scène, Bellatrix, le duel, le sort, le voile.

Il était seul … encore.

 _A suivre…_

Chronologie :

Retrouvailles : juillet de l'été entre la 4ème et 5ème année d'Harry

Evasion des mangemorts : fin janvier de la 5ème année d'Harry

Mission : début février de cette même année

Disparition de Sirius : fin du tome 5, soit en juin de la 5ème année

Voilà ! Alors, j'ai voulu faire un lemon plutôt léger et un peu guimauve sur les bords pour contrebalancer la fin de ce chapitre (pas taper ^^). Je trouvais ça  
" marrant ", quoiqu'un peu bizarre, qu'ils soient à poil dès l'entrée et que Severus agisse comme il l'a fait.

Vos avis ? ^^


	5. L'aube du renouveau

**Chapitre 5 : L'aube du renouveau**

La tête d'Harry émergea de la pensine s'arrachant aux souvenirs. Il se retrouva quelques instants plus tard étendu à plat ventre sur le tapis, perturbé par les souvenirs de Severus Snape. La vérité se dévoilait enfin : la trahison de ce manipulateur de Dumbledore qui le destinait à mourir, mais aussi les brides de la relation de son professeur de potions avec son parrain. Il se rendit compte que son entourage avait bien caché son jeu. Entre Dumbledore qui avait tout orchestré pour faire de lui l'arme parfaite contre Voldemort et son parrain qui se tapait Snape !

N'empêche que son professeur avait caché beaucoup de choses : Son amitié profonde avec sa mère, la raison pour laquelle il n'aimait pas Harry étant qu'il lui rappelait ses mauvais choix et ses échecs qui avaient coûté la vie à sa seule amie. Sa relation avec son parrain, la haine et le ressentiment devenant de l'amour.  
Il avait réalisé là, allongé sur le sol, qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à pleurer la mort de Sirius dans la solitude. Sauf que Severus ne pouvait même pas afficher sa peine. Il devait continuer à faire les sales besognes... pour ceux qui n'avaient pas su protéger son compagnon et ceux qui avaient mis fin à sa vie.  
La haine qu'Harry ressentait à son égard après le meurtre de Dumbledore s'était éteinte, soufflée comme on éteint une bougie. Severus avait joué un rôle toutes ces années, il n'avait fait que le protéger et suivre les ordres de Dumbledore. En tuant le vieil homme déjà condamné, il épargnait Malfoy, il s'assurait une place plus sécurisé dans les rangs de Voldemort pour pouvoir agir plus facilement. Il prenait le contrôle de Poudlard en tant que directeur, au nom de Voldemort, afin de protéger de son mieux TOUS les élèves. Il avait également aperçu dans les souvenirs plus récents du maître des potions les nuits blanches qu'il avait passé, essayant en vain de trouver la solution qui ramènerait Sirius. Jamais, il n'avait abandonné face à l'adversité.

Non Severus Snape n'était pas un lâche ou un traitre, encore moins un homme mauvais ! Harry l'avait vu brièvement, il était même capable d'actes de tendresse ou encore de plaisanter normalement avec son compagnon. Comme n'importe quel être humain doté de sentiments que beaucoup doutaient qu'il possède. Severus Snape, l'espion, le soldat appréciait pourtant la domesticité de sa vie avec Sirius.

Cet homme avait sacrifié sa vie entière pour la cause suite à de mauvais choix, poussé par une enfance malheureuse. Mais, il l'avait payé suffisamment cher, peut être même plus que lui-même qui avait des proches aimants. Même si beaucoup n'étaient plus de ce monde, il lui restait ses amis. Snape avait été isolé la majeure partie de sa vie et peut-être Harry aurait-il fait les mêmes erreurs dans sa situation.

Il resta encore quelques instants ainsi, digérant ses découvertes.

Puis, il se leva.

Maintenant, il devait être à la hauteur, ces souvenirs ne faisaient que confirmer ce qu'il avait déjà décidé. Soit aller rejoindre Voldemort dans la forêt interdite seul et affronter la mort. Il allait être fort et protéger tous ceux qui se battaient pour lui, pour la Lumière et ceux qui avaient succombé aux précédentes vagues d'assaut : ses amis, ses professeurs, les membres de l'ordre, ses camarades. Tous comptaient sur lui et il allait se montrer digne de la confiance qu'on lui avait accordée. Il avait détruit tous les horcruxes sauf Nagini, mais il savait que Neville réussirait.

Alors, il quitta le bureau directorial et partit calme et déterminé.

 _Un peu plus tôt …_

Après le départ de son Maitre, Severus avait eu le temps d'arrêter son hémorragie et d'avaler un antipoison qu'il avait lui-même crée sachant que tôt ou tard un antidote au venin de Nagini lui serait utile. Mais, surtout après toutes les recherches sur le voile qu'il avait faites, il avait découvert un moyen de ramener Sirius. Car, Sirius n'était pas mort au sens propre. Il était bel et bien vivant, mais coincé dans les limbes, le monde des Morts où le repos lui était inaccessible.

Et c'était le moment, l'occasion qu'il avait attendue pour faire le rituel. Il ramènerait son amour ou périrait en essayant, mais ils seraient enfin ensemble. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Ainsi, il avait modifié son antidote qui agirait deux fois plus rapidement, mais seulement deux minutes après sa mort lui laissant une autre minute pour revenir à lui avant d'avoir des séquelles.

Cela serait normalement juste suffisant pour ce qu'il avait à faire. Le temps qu'il agisse son cœur serait arrêté, mais c'était la clé pour ramener Sirius. Tous les écrits qu'il avait put trouver se rejoignaient sur le fait que le temps s'écoulait différemment dans l'au-delà.

Ainsi, il se sentait partir avec un Potter choqué en face de lui. Lui-même tout de fois incertain quant à son expérience inédite laissa échapper quelques souvenirs qui avaient marqué sa vie. Des souvenirs qui aideraient Potter à comprendre et le ferait peut-être pleurer comme un bébé.

Au moment de succomber au poison, une citation du créateur du voile tournait dans l'esprit de Severus traduite du latin :

 _« Pour faire revenir ceux qui se sont perdus à travers le voile,  
Leurs corps pourtant intact.  
Seul l'être possédant une connexion unique avec le disparu,  
Le rejoignant dans la mort et jusqu'aux limbes pourra le ramener parmi les vivants.  
Car cette connexion sera un pont de l'ombre vers la lumière,  
De la mort vers la vie. »_

Bien sûr, il y avait ensuite une partie avertissement :

 _« Ceux qui ont traversés le voile n'étaient certes pas destiné à mourir à ce moment,  
Mais, ils demeurent __piégés_ _dans le royaume régit par la Mort…  
_ _De son domaine,  
On ne peut cependant lui échapper qu'une seule fois. __  
__Tromper la mort ne se fait jamais facilement,  
_ _Si le sauveur échoue les deux restent sans aucune échappatoire possible._ _»_

Mais, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Sa mission envers Potter était accomplie, il était temps pour lui de partir. Le destin dirait s'il reviendrait d'entre les morts ou non ! Dans tous les cas, il serait avec Sirius, alors sa mort importait peu.

Il ferma donc les yeux épargnant ce spectacle à son élève et mourut.

0000

Alors que dans le présent Potter regagnait le château, Severus lui se retrouva dans un endroit étrange d'un blanc aveuglant, vide et entouré de brume argentée. Plus il regardait, plus y avait de choses à voir. Comme si le décor se créait de lui-même. Après ses derniers instants plutôt violents, cet endroit était trop calme et silencieux.  
Petit à petit, l'endroit prit la forme de ce qui aurait dû être leur « nid d'amour » comme disait Sirius : le manoir qu'ils avaient acheté peu de temps avant la disparition de Sirius. Ils devaient à l'origine y passer l'été ensemble, Harry n'étant pas autorisé à rester avec son parrain à cause des protections de sang.  
Au final, ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps d'y emménager et Severus n'avait pas eu le courage de s'y rendre seul.

Pourtant, il se trouvait dans une version lumineuse du hall de leur manoir qui conduisait à un grand escalier et de nombreuses portes et couloirs.  
Un peu perdu, il commença à paniquer, ne sachant comment trouver le passage vers les limbes. Il suivit alors un bruit qui le mena à la pièce la plus proche, un salon. A sa grande surprise, Lilly l'y attendais, assise dans un rocking-chair.

Severus fut tout d'abord gêné de retrouver celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie depuis leur enfance et qu'il avait déçu par la suite. Pourtant, égale à elle-même elle ne montra aucune colère ou le moindre ressentiment. Au contraire, celle-ci soulagea sa conscience et le remercia de s'être occupé d'Harry. Ils ne s'attardèrent cependant pas en effusions inutiles, le temps en ces lieux leur était compté. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Severus lui demanda son aide pour le conduire à l'endroit où se trouvait le passage vers les limbes et les âmes piégées.

Elle le fit, le conduisant dans la pièce qu'ils avaient choisie pour être leur chambre. Mais, le décor était loin de ce qu'elle était en réalité. Tout était blanc comme le reste de la maison, mais l'impression de vide y était plus présente et l'ambiance aseptisée le mit mal à l'aise. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un voile semblable et pourtant différent de celui du Département des Mystères. Surtout plus petit, de la taille d'une porte. En fait, il ressemblait beaucoup à un miroir d'eau suspendu en apesanteur dans la pièce. Il se tourna vers Lilly une dernière fois, celle-ci semblait sûre d'elle. Severus la remercia encore ému de l'avoir revue. Lilly ne pouvait cependant aller plus loin et puis, elle lui déclara mystérieusement qu'Harry avait besoin d'elle… Avant de le laisser devant le passage, elle le prit néanmoins dans ses bras en lui disant de se dépêcher et de retrouver Sirius, car ils méritaient tous les deux d'être ensemble que ce soit dans la vie ou dans la mort.

Il passa le voile sans hésiter un seul instant, pensant à Sirius et se retrouva dans un endroit sombre. Mais cette fois, des gens s'y trouvaient. Ils marchaient ou plutôt, erraient semblant amorphes, ce qui était assez effrayant. Il appela Sirius sans résultat. Alors, craignant que son temps soit compté avant que l'anti-venin n'agisse, il ferma les yeux et pensa à lui de toutes ses forces. Il l'appela encore et encore, au bord de la panique. Seul le silence lui répondait, les autres âmes ne bronchant même pas.  
Désespéré, il récita le mantra qui lui avait permis de tenir ces années sans Sirius et soudain sa voix chérie perça le silence :

\- Severus !? Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'as pas traversé le voile, n'est-ce-pas !?

\- Sirius mon amour ! Je suis venu te chercher ! Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps ! Viens avec moi et ne me lâche sous aucun prétexte compris !

\- Enfin ! J'ai cru que jamais on ne me sortirait de là !

-Désolé, mais décrypter les notes en latin du créateur du voile n'a pas été facile ! Mourir tout en restant en vie non plus d'ailleurs et ce n'est pas encore gagné.

Le passage par lequel il était venu n'était plus apparent. Après avoir cherché et tourné en rond sans rien trouver Severus décida de changer de méthode. Il s'arrêta la main de Sirius dans la sienne, la tenant fermement et ferma les yeux. Severus se concentra, essayant de se remémorer ce que ses recherches lui avait appris. Mais, rien n'était explicite, bien expliqué avec des instructions précises. La traduction restait très métaphorique, comparable à ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'une prophétie. C'est-à-dire sans aucun sens sur le moment.

Pourtant, alors qu'il était concentré sur lui, il sentit un tiraillement au niveau de son cœur et une brulure là où le serpent l'avait attaqué ! Il s'accrocha à ces sensations et remonta vers leurs sources comme s'il y était relié par un fil. D'un coup, il sembla franchir un mur d'eau. Prit d'un irrésistible besoins d'ouvrir les yeux, il eut la surprise de se retrouver à son point de départ. Mais cette fois Sirius était à ses côtés.

Étant retournés dans le hall de lumière, ils eurent néanmoins la surprise de retrouver Lily accompagnée de James et Remus qui les attendaient. Un choix s'offrit alors à Sirius : partir ou rester ?

Severus et les défunts lui apprirent à sa demande qu'Harry avait beaucoup souffert, se sentant coupable de sa disparition brutale. Son filleul avait besoin de lui. De plus, l'action de Severus était peut-être inédite mais, il était normalement prévu qu'il ne reste pas. Severus n'avait pas prévu, ni même envisagé cette situation. Surtout qu'il n'était mentionné nul par la présence de leurs amis décédés. Même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer, il angoissait que Sirius choisisse de rester. La présence de ses deux meilleurs amis, dont un tout juste décédé, pourrait remettre en cause le choix par défaut de Sirius qui aurait été évidemment de vivre de nouveau.

Finalement, ses craintes se révélèrent infondées puisque Sirius accepta de revenir avec lui. Sitôt son choix fait, le tiraillement dans ses entrailles revint, accompagné d'une intense douleur qui les fit s'évanouir.

0000

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Severus malgré la douleur dans son corps put apprécier le corps chaud et familier malgré l'absence qui repose près de lui.

Le corps fourbu, il attrapa sa baguette pour refermer complètement sa plaie. Son haut était imbibé de sang et il crut apercevoir quelques morceaux de chaire arrachée là où le serpent l'avait attaqué.

Un peu nauséeux à cause de sa probable anémie, il se redressa prudemment, atteint de vertiges et secoua légèrement Sirius qui à son grand soulagement bougea, puis se réveilla un peu hagard.

Il regarda autour de lui reconnaissant l'intérieur poussiéreux de la Cabane Hurlante. Puis se regarda lui-même et se palpa ahuri d'être là en chaire et en os. Retrouvant ces sensations de froid, de faim et de douleur qui ne lui étaient plus familières.

\- Je suis vivant…

Il était assis toujours choqué, n'arrivant pas à réaliser qu'il était de retour. Severus tentait de se relever quand Sirius bondit d'un coup sur lui pour l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Baiser que lui rendit Severus malgré sa faiblesse, ne se séparant que lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir.

-Oohh Severus tu m'as ramené ! Tu ne m'as pas abandonné !

\- Ce que je vais dire est affreusement mièvre et totalement Poufsouffle, mais… je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, Sirius ! Même si je tiens à souligner que c'est toi qui m'as abandonné…

\- Je suis désolé mon amour … Pardon ! Pardon ! Je ne te laisserais plus jamais !

0000

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent enfin Poudlard, Harry avait vaincu.

Au milieu des décombres, celui-ci se laissait enfin aller et pleurait ses camarades disparus et la perte de Remus et Tonk. Sirius lâcha la main de Severus et s'approcha de son filleul. Lorsqu'Harry aperçut son parrain marchant vers lui et plus loin Severus qui se déplaçait péniblement vers Poppy, il crut rêver. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et se jeta dans ses bras. Tout deux laissant couler les larmes trop longtemps contenues.

En cet instant, Sirius était heureux d'être de retour, mais il avait encore perdu des amis. Même s'il le savait avant de revenir, il n'en était pas moins triste pour ses êtres chers.

Harry aussi était partagé, joie et soulagement se mêlant à la tristesse et au sentiment d'injustice. Il se laissa aller dans les bras de son parrain, qu'il avait trop peu connu, appréciant la sensation d'être protégé du monde extérieur. Ils finirent agenouillés sur le sol dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Sirius parlant à Harry qui finit par tomber de fatigue, en sécurité dans les bras de son parrain.

Sirius amena Harry à l'infirmerie pour qu'il reçoive des soins, y retrouvant également Severus. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

0000

Après avoir été rafistolés par Poppy, ils purent rentrer chez eux. Lorsqu'enfin, ils se retrouvèrent dans les appartements cachots, épargnés par l'attaque, Sirius fut attristé de voir que toute trace de sa présence avait été éradiquée par Severus. Celui-ci, ne pouvant plus supporter la vue des affaires de son compagnon, les avait réduites et mises au fond du placard. L'appartement était sombre, glauque, cliniquement ordonné et sans âme. Seul le bureau occupé par Sirius de son vivant demeurait encore là, croulant sous les parchemins et les grimoires. Plus rien d'autre dans l'appartement n'indiquait qu'il y avait un jour vécu. Mais, Sirius lui pouvait percevoir la différence par rapport à ce qu'il avait connu juste avant d'être avec Severus. Le logement reflétait l'état mental de son compagnon pendant ces années sans lui…

Sirius prit alors la mesure de ce qu'avait dû endurer Severus. Celui-ci d'ailleurs semblant honteux de dévoiler sa faiblesse gardait sa tête baissée, ne voulant pas rencontrer le regard de Sirius.

Sirius l'attrapa et le prit dans ses bras s'excusant encore. L'embrassant encore et encore, tout en lui promettant la Lune. Mais, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls et en meilleure forme, Severus et Sirius furent pris d'un besoin irrépressible de s'unir. Comme pour s'assurer que chacun était bien vivant. Leurs corps respectifs furent longuement vénérés par l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent avidement.

Il y eut des rires et comme Severus était heureux de retrouver ce rire-aboiement qui lui avait tant manqué ! Mais, il y eut aussi des larmes, de soulagement et de tristesse. Pour cet instant toutes leurs émotions étaient libres et s'échappaient successivement de façon anarchique. Tout deux évacuant leurs joies et peines. Ils purgeaient leurs âmes et leurs esprits, les purifiant de toute douleur et négativité pour pourvoir s'ouvrir au renouveau.

Tout comme le château, leur vie avait besoin de se reconstruire. Cette fois sans la menace de Voldemort planant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils étaient libres !

Au final, la vie continue ou plutôt elle reprend pour chacun d'eux.

 _Fin…_

Je n'ai pas détaillé la suite, après qu'Harry soit parti du bureau, mon but n'était pas de résumer le bouquin ou le film et j'espère que ça vous a convenu ainsi.

Pour la mort de Sirius, j'ai revu le passage dans le film et dans le livre : dans le livre, il se prend un sort non déterminé, il se fige et tombe dans le voile. Alors que dans le film Bellatrix lui envoie un Avada. Sauf que le passage n'est clairement pas précis puisque je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il était vraiment touché par le sort, mais plus qu'en l'évitant, il s'était retrouvé trop près du voile...

Bref, tout ça pour dire que pour le bien du Happy End de cette histoire, j'ai interprété ça comme Sirius qui n'est pas vraiment mort, mais juste tombé dans le voile. Et je pense que tout le monde sera d'accord avec moi. L'effet ne serait pas le même si la fin était juste « Severus meurt et rejoint son amour qui l'attendait au royaume des morts… »

Voilà ! A tout de suite pour l'épilogue !


	6. Mon magnique cygne

**Épilogue : Mon magnifique cygne  
**

Sirius changeait la couche de Teddy qui pleurait d'inconfort et gigotait autant que son petit corps lui permettait. Il braillant à plein poumon, si fortement pour une si petite chose que Sirius pensa un instant que Teddy pourrait surement rivaliser avec un bébé mandragore. Le petit arborait d'ailleurs actuellement une touffe de cheveux verts pommes. Couleur qu'il se plaisait à arborer pour montrer son mécontentement.

Lui qui avait toujours été avide de liberté… Même s'il n'en restait pas moins qu'il aurait aimé être là pour Harry. N'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver dans cette situation. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde.

0000

Sirius une fois revenu de derrière le voile avait essuyé un ascenseur émotionnel intense, son énième retrouvaille avec Severus et son retour à la vie l'avait emplit de joie. Mais pendant sa mort, la guerre avait fait de nombreuses victimes et il avait manqué beaucoup de choses. Finalement, Voldemort était mort, Harry avait vaincu et s'en était sorti vivant encore une fois. Mais son dernier meilleur ami encore en vie, Remus et sa femme Tonk étaient morts dans la bataille. Laissant Teddy derrière eux, encore un orphelin dans cette foutue guerre.

Après la bataille finale, Harry lui avait appris qu'il était le parrain de Teddy et qu'il voulait s'occuper de lui. Mais, Sirius l'avait convaincu qu'il était jeune et qu'il avait le droit d'être enfin libre de toute responsabilité. Libre de faire ses études tranquillement et de faire ce que les jeunes gens font. S'occuper de Teddy était très noble, mais Sirius lui demanda de lui confier la garde de son filleul. Après d'intenses réflexions, des discussions avec Hermione et Mrs Weasley, il accepta.  
Il resterait après tout le parrain de l'enfant, ne pas l'adopter ne signifiait pas être absent de sa vie. Comme l'avais avancé Mrs Weasley, s'occuper d'un enfant était un tâche à temps plein et même si elle l'aiderait avec joie quelque soit sa décision, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à s'il s'en sentait capable. Hermione avait ajouté qu'il était encore très jeune, qu'il n'avait pas fini ses études à Poudlard même si sa situation économique était loin d'être un problème.  
Sirius lui démontra patiemment son point de vue. Il était dans une relation et une situation stable tout d'abord, bien que tous aient du mal à imaginer que Severus Snape soit un bon père. S'il le proposait à Harry, c'est qu'il y avait pour une fois murement réfléchit en en discutant avec Severus. En se renseignant également au service concerné du Ministère pour toutes les démarches.

Après en avoir discuté avec lui, il s'était avéré que son parrain désirait, à long terme, fonder une famille. Or, avec Severus, ils n'auraient jamais d'enfants biologiques et tous les orphelins de la guerre avaient été récupérés par de la famille. Ainsi, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils puissent un jour adopter un enfant.  
Et puis, ce qui avait fini par convaincre Harry, car c'était ce sur quoi tous ses proches furent d'accord : le fait qu'Harry avait le droit d'être enfin un peu égoïste et de ne pas se jeter dans la parentalité, alors qu'on l'avait déjà forcé à entrer dans l'âge adulte.  
Harry, même s'il n'en avait rien dit au concerné, pensa également au fait que son parrain avait comme des choses à rattraper pour son absence avec lui. Finalement, il prit la décision de soutenir l'adoption de Teddy par son parrain et son compagnon.

Grâce à son appuie, l'adoption de Teddy par Sirius Black et Severus Snape avait été fixée et surtout acceptée. Le statu de héros de guerre de Severus et celui de Survivant/Celui-qui-a-vaincu d'Harry devait y être pour beaucoup. Mais, Sirius n'avait eu aucun scrupule, ni remord, à avoir fait jouer leurs titres. Le bien-être de Teddy était en jeu.

Au début, lorsque Sirius avait annoncé à Severus son désir de prendre en charge Teddy en l'adoptant, ce dernier avait été contrarié. Même s'il tenta de ne pas le montrer à son amant. Mais, leur séparation, puis leur traversée les avaient laissés plus forts, unis et épris l'un de l'autre. Sirius ayant toujours été ouvert avec lui, il lui avait fait autrefois mention du fait qu'il aimerait fonder une famille avec lui. Lui jetant même l'idée d'inventer une potion qui permettrait les grossesses masculines.

Finalement, Severus avait proposé qu'ils s'installent enfin au manoir que lui et Sirius avaient aménagé à leurs goûts. Ils avaient également accueillit Andromeda, la grand-mère de Teddy et la cousine de Sirius. Elle logeait dans une des ailes du manoir, sa maison ayant été incendiée par des mangemorts, Bellatrix à leur tête.  
Ainsi, elle pouvait côtoyer son petit-fils plus souvent. Le couple n'hésitait d'ailleurs pas à lui confier afin de se reposer lorsque le sommeil se faisait trop rare et qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver à deux. Ou lorsque leurs métiers les laissaient indisponibles tous les deux.  
Severus avait repris son poste de professeur des potions et Sirius celui laissé vacant par son ami de professeur de DCFM.

Harry lui se remettait de la guerre paisiblement passant très souvent les voir au grand dam de Severus. Celui-ci se vengeait donc, ne pouvant s'empêcher de taquiner son ancien élève qui lui rendait bien. Harry avait décidé de ne pas retourner à Poudlard et de parcourir le monde. Il envisageait de passer ses ASPIC plus tard, en candidat libre et Sirius avait préféré le soutenir dans son choix. Et puis, tenir tête à Severus, pour qui ne pas achever ses études était impensable, mettait du piment dans leur couple.

D'ailleurs, Severus et Sirius se faisaient curieusement très bien à la vie parentale, Severus se révélant être un excellent père. Lorsqu'il se croyait seul, Sirius voyait bien son manège avec Teddy et craignait qu'il ne se transforme en papa-poule au fur et à mesure des années. Qui aurait cru que lui qui montrait clairement son mépris envers ses élèves s'épanouirait dans la paternité ! Cette idée faisait toujours sourire doucement Sirius, le confortant dans son choix d'avoir adopté Teddy.

0000

Une fois le petit propre et calmé Sirius redescendit au salon et l'installa dans son parc. La voix grave de son amant retentit dans la pièce qu'il croyait vide :

\- Tu es de plus en plus doué avec Teddy … Le ton était clairement sarcastique. Mais, Sirius savait que ce n'était qu'une de ses nombreuses taquineries.

Sirius afficha alors un sourire malicieux et alla tranquillement s'asseoir sur les genoux de son compagnon qui squattait SON fauteuil. Il déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres avant de répondre par une de ces petites piques sans méchanceté dont lui-seul avait le secret :

\- Mmmh, pas autant que toi… Tu te comportes avec lui comme une dragonne avec son œuf…

Severus se mit à bouder. Comme d'habitude Sirius visait toujours juste. Ce dernier rit de son comportement, émettant se rire qu'il aimait tant. Cette fois, c'est Severus qui s'empara de ses lèvres gentiment. Peut-importe le sujet, il ne pouvait jamais rester fâché longtemps contre lui.

Dans son parc, Teddy les appelait par des onomatopées, à quatre pattes devant barreaux. Voulant les bras d'un de ses papas. Severus se leva pour récupérer le bambin, laissant sa place à Sirius. Une fois dans les bras de Severus, Teddy gazouilla de bonheur, ses cheveux devenu noir comme les siens.

Voilà à présent à quoi ressemblait la vie de Sirius.

Si adolescent, on lui avait dit qu'il finirait en quelque sort mari et père avec Severus Snape pour compagnon et un enfant… et bien, il aurait directement fait interner cette personne. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il savourait chaque moment de la vie encore plus qu'après sa sortie de prison, ce qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible.

Repensant à quelque chose qu'il avait oublié, Sirius se demanda soudain : au final, lequel d'entre eux était le vilain petit canard ? Peut-être bien les deux. Mais, dans tous les cas, le vilain petit canard n'en était un qu'aux yeux de certains. Pour ceux qui l'aimaient, il était un magnifique cygne.

Ainsi, les deux vilains petits canards avaient créé leur propre famille. Même si ses membres n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils avaient imaginé.

 _FIN_

Voilà ça y est, c'est fini T-T

Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici et favorisé avant d'avoir lu la fin pour ceux/celles qui l'ont fait !

J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis sur cette petite fiction. Je n'ai pas de beta, alors j'espère que niveau orthographe et tout ça allait.

Pour la suite, je n'ai pas de projet auquel je veux me consacrer spécifiquement pour l'instant. J'ai surtout envie d'avancer dans plusieurs. Alors, je ne sais pas quand je vais publier à nouveau. Je voudrais me lancer dans la rédaction de mon projet _Paysan x Prince (titre provisoire)_ sans pour autant ne faire que ça. Alors, ça ne va pas forcement avancer vite. Il y a quelques OS sans prise de tête aussi, mais ça ne sera pas sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Bref ! Tous mes projets sont détaillés sur mon profil.


End file.
